Forbidden Love
by SublimeEchos
Summary: What if Beorn wasn't the only skin-changer left on middle earth? What if the legends of a soul much more ancient were true? Could a spirit of old dwarven tale really fall or a mortal or will fate get in the way first...
1. Prologue: Into the Forest

Prologue

The little dwarf ventured deeper into the woods beside the mountain, through the looming branches of the white willows, and into the mangled mess of the brush. He was never one to back down from a challenge, even if the thorns of the weeds had scraped his face and arms more than once. His mother had told him of the spirit who used to visit the dwarves in the blue mountains very often, a skin changer, she was the very first love of the dwarves, not even that of the brightest jewels of the mines could surpass her beauty and grace. Laying in bed on most nights awaiting his stories, his mother would tell him the spirit sometimes still visited, on the outskirts of the mountain walls beyond the rocky exterior into the forest. By the age of fourteen the young dwarf had become infatuated with the legend of the spirit and set off for the mountain gates while his mother conversed at the market with his younger brother by her side. Both of their backs were turned as he slipped passed the guards and off into the sunlight. This was a trick his younger brother would pull not him, but surely his mother would be searching for him in a few minutes, he was lucky he had gotten a head start.

Now he closed in upon a crystal blue pond enclosed by weeping willow trees with vines entwining their trunks and branches. Beyond the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the wind among the leaves he heard it, the song in all the legends and stories his mother and family had passed on to him, and there with her back to the young one sat the spirit. The spirit was possessed a young body, but her soul was from the ancient world the dwarf had yet to learn about. The only thing he really knew about the spirit was that she was a child of the god Eru, his only child, she was special and it showed.

Her hair was a white color, the purest white he had ever seen in his mere fourteen years spent toddling around, and it shined like the stars on the clearest night. She sat upon a rather large rock near the waters edge and let her feet dangle in the water as the fish swam around them nipping and brushing past. He would've thought she resembled that of an elf if it were not for her freckled, scarred skin, just a slight shade darker than his. She looked oddly human, and then for a moment he had though he might have just as well stumbled upon a traveling lady-merchant. As he drew back into the bush she called out. She knew the young dwarf had been hiding, spying on her. "Do I not live up to your expectations young Fili son of Vili." she said with humor in her voice.

He stopped dead in his tracks, in the distance he could hear his brother faintly crying out for him. The spirit must've heard it too because she spoke again. "Your mother has sent out half the mountain in search of you, you ought to be getting on back now." Quietly she slid from the rock and landed calve deep in the water, she turned to face the child. He stood in awe of her beauty full on, her face was freckled yes, but her eyes held every hue of the rising and setting sun and her hair blew wild and curly in the wind, it looked longer now that she was standing.

"Is it really you?" He asked stepping out of the brush. Years of curiosity and wonder rushed over him as he stared at the girl in front of him.

The spirit strode over to him, her hair flying gently in the wind. Up close her beauty was overbearing and almost scared him. "Now how am I to answer that when I know not who you might be looking for." She said with a small smirk kneeling down to his level.

"Taerin." He said in almost a whisper, that was the name so many had given her when they told her stories, passed down the tales of ancient times. The first true love of his kin stood before him, meeting his gaze curiously yet warmly as if she had known him for many years. It was said that she possessed the gift of foresight and healing, maybe she had seen into his life before, maybe she did know him very well.

She smiled again. "Fili." She said in a whisper back. Her voice was enough to make his knees weak and his palms sweat. She looked at him with such a pain in her eyes and let her thumb glide across his cheek in a loving way. She was about to speak again, tell him something that seemed important from the way she looked down at him but nearby a twig snapped and he knew she couldn't stay any longer. "Will we meet again?." He asked quietly but within the blink of an eye she was gone and he stood there shocked and confused and jumped when his brothers hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Found him mom!" He yelled. The little brunette smirked as the thundering of Dis could be hear through the woods. "You look like you've seen a ghost." The youngest teased.

Fili never answered or replied, he just turned back around to face the pond where the spirit had sat in front of him only moment ago, now the pond looked disturbingly dark and the wind had started to pick up. Behind a cluster of trees he spotted something, hoping it was the spirit he ran forward a little to get a better view, only to realize it was a wolf, a wolf with pure white fur as bright as day, and it sat and watched him with careful eyes. He took a few steps back only to bump into a fury far greater than any wolves, that of his mother. As her arms fastened around his shoulders he dared one last glance back at the lone wolf, but it was already gone leaving nothing in it's tracks. He swore never to forget this memory, so he put it in the back of his head and locked it there for all eternity, destined to find the young spirit once more. Little did he know they were only years away from crossing paths once more.

"Your Uncle will hear about this." Dis said as they marched back to the confinements of the mountain walls, Fili slumped under his mothers firm grip as his brother skipped beside them wielding a stick pretending to be engaged in a ferocious battle with a mountain warg. Even if he explained everything to his uncle it wouldn't matter, Thorin wasn't much for stories and legends.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to start a Hobbit fic, I have low expectations for this story since I've previously posted a Hobbit story and got zero feedback. Anyways I'm hoping this one will do a little better. Let me know what you want to see, leave me questions, comments, suggestions, anything, please! Next chapter will jump right into the storyline of the Hobbit, hope you like it so far (: **


	2. A Quest Begins

"Kili, we should be setting out now!" He called down the corridor. Dwalin had already left, surely his brother could've picked a different day to waste his time. He stood there taking in the last sight of his home, his room, the rock walls in which he grew up in. Plastered to the walls were dwarven made rugs telling tales of their own, and various weaponry his Uncle had handed down to him. It wasn't much to leave behind but it was all he had. He took one last glance at the rug closest to him portraying a massive white wolf sitting atop a lonely rock howling away into the night, he sighed and shook his head. With no reply from Kili, Fili set off for the front gates with a huff, he'd have to catch up.

Years ago this quest had been thought of, planned, and set in motion, now it was actually happening. The company of thirteen would set off tonight to meet Gandalf the Grey in a small Hobbit villiage...hopefully on time. Behind him he could hear Kili's labored breath and a smirk pulled up on his face. "About time little brother." He said as Kili slowed down to a breif walk beside him.

"Yes, well, I was just making sure I had everything." He scoffed back drawing his sword. "Wouldn't want to forget this old gal." He said letting a grin play on his face.

"Oh so you were actually polishing your sword?" Fili said, the smirk growing wider on his face while his eyes narrowed in on the brunette beside him staring into his reflection on the blade. "You are so predictable brother."

As they reached the front gates a plethora of their kin stood before them, ready to send each one off on the long road ahead of them. Among the crowd Fili spotted the one person that tied him to this mountain, the one who he never imagined having to leave behind.

"Mother." He spoke approaching her from behind, she had been conversing with another of their kin about his Uncle. She was worried about him, but also for the company, the road was long and harsh and with Orcs patrolling the lands it would be dangerous.

"Fili." She said turning to face him. In all her years under the mountains, Dis hadn't changed one bit. Even in the final moments of being with the only family she had left she was still strong as an ox, putting on her motherly face. "Where is Kili? You haven't even walked out the gate and he has already hindered your journey, that boy has alway been-"

"Thank you for that Mother, but I am right here." Kili said popping up out of nowhere behind them and resting his hands on his mothers shoulders, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Kili, what are we to do with you." She said smiling up at him patting his shoudler. She turned now to face them both now, her eyes clouded. "My boys, you have both grown up so fast, and...your father, well he would be very proud of you both as I am..."

"We know mother." Fili said wrapping her up in his arms, he had grown to be quite taller than her and she almost felt like a child in his grasp. His mind was clouded as he thought of all the times his mother had picked him up when he was down and how her voice alwasy echoed through the halls. He had always remembered her as a strong woman, but now that iron casting she had built for herself was starting to falter as her only bloodline was about to leave her. Not for good but it was still going to be a long journey, long enough for lonliness and aching to set in. "We will return." Kili whispered in her ear as he joined the embrace and Dis shook under the two sets of arms encasing her. She loved her family, but she knew this day would come.

"We must be going." Fili said as his mother pulled back from him. He wasn't quite ready to leave her but he knew his Uncle needed him.

"Okay, okay." Dis said smiling up at her boys. She said her final farewells as she hugged each one once more and walked with them to the very end of the gate. "You better come back with wives ye hear?!" She called out from the gates as the two brothers set off on their long quest, both laughed and smiled, She hadn't changed one bit. "Love you too mother!" Kili called back as Fili playfully nudged him and gave his mother one final wave. The last time he looked over his shoulder she had been swallowed back up into the crowd and the reminder of what he had to do now set in.

"Lets get going." He said lighting a torch as the sun could no longer be seen over the horizon, there was no turning back now, no more protection of the mountains, everything from here on out was either going to help, hurt, or kill them.

...

Beorn was never much for company, he preffered animals over anything that could talk back, and she could see why. The outside world was full of imbeciles and half-brians, let alone the pathetic orcs and goblins.

"Hello." She chimed as one of Beorn's chickens brushed up against her leg, it only replied with a brief cackle and began pecking away at nothing. _Ugh_ she thought. Beorn should've been back by now, but as each day progressed he spent more and more time out in the forests, probably because he could sense the heightened orc activity, she sensed it too. They had begun runnign patrols through the very outskirts of the far forest in small groups, but now their numbers had increased and Beorn just itched to get them out of his trees. It worked for a while too, the orcs would fall back but Beorn knew something far worse was heading their way, far worse than your average orc pack and wargs.

"Avari, you must see this." Beorn said from behind her making her jump. For being such a huge being, he could be as quiet as a mouse. "What is it?" She said getting up and following him out the gate. "You will see." He said under his breath annoyingly, she assumed it had something to do with the recent orc activiy. She followed in suit as he changed form into a bear and she shed her form for a wolf, sprinting next to him through the trees. This had to be her favorite part about living with Beorn, she finally had someone who she could run along side with in animal form but then also have a converasation with later in the day, it was quite amazing. Being the only child of Eru she was of legends but longed for the day she would be accepted somewhere, she didn't want the everlasting life her father had given her. She hadn't found any one of her kin for centuries, it also didn't help that Beorn too would perish and she would be alone with no one like her, no one who saw her as family. But Beorn, he was truely a gift from above someone both accpeting and caring, but at times he could show just how terrifying he was, and right now he looked ready to rip those orcs apart.

As they neared a clearing in the woods Avari could sense soemthing was terribly wrong, the smell of fresh blood was in the air and smoke. She slowly followed Beorn up to what looked like a burned out fire pit and she almost gagged when she looked a few feet beyond it. There lay the dead bodies of humans and a few elven kin tied to trees, and throats slit, some half eaten , others missing limbs. They both changed back into human form and Averi let her eyes wander to the black pits of the human tied to the tree in frontof her. She knew the orcs were bloodhtrisy, but what would prompt this? It looked like they had been tortued but for what reason.

"I would kill every last one of them if I could." Beorn spat clearning the bodies into a pile to be burned.

"Why would they do this?" Averi asked examining a missing arm, throwing it into the growing pile. Nearby she heard a choked cough and immediately found the source. A younger looking man laid in the bloodied grass staring up at the sky, his breathing was labored and you could tell he was on the last leg of his life, he wouldn't make it even if they brought him back to Beorn's.

"Orcs." The man spat as Averi kneeled next to him placing her hand on his chest, being a healer she could take away the pain of death until it passed, doing her best to help in whatever way she could. The mans face looked more relieved but he looked at her with sad eyes. "Why did they do this to you?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Information... They're going to kill him." The man said in-between breaths, the look of death was on his face.

"Who?" She pleaded praying for death to wait five more seconds.

She got her wish. "Oakensheild." he choked as his eyes stared into hers not moving at all, not even the quiver of a muscle. Under her plam his chest wasn't moving anymore and she slid his eyelids shut with her fingers. Looping her arms under his, she managed to drag him over to the pile of men Beorn had created. She had gone through fates far worse than this, dead bodies and blood no longer phased her, she was just there to clean up other peoples messes.

They both watched from a distance as the flames grew higher, consuming the dead, dancing over their bodies. "Have you heard the name Oakensheild before?" Averi asked getting lost in the orange flames.

He pondered this question for a moment, looking off into the distant mountains. "I've heard of it alright." He paused looking down at his blood covered hands and arms. "Let's get back now, I still have to tend to my horses." Averi just shook her head, lingering in the trees a few moments longer before taking off in a sprint on all four paws. The quest for Erebor had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter, give me some feedback on what you like/don't like but please, constructive criticism only. Also! If you have any questions you know where to leave them, hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or spelling. **


	3. An Unlikely Gathering

Beorn paced near the fireplace, the tortured men played in the back of his mind. He had seen what the orcs were capable of, but they normally killed for fun, not under actual orders. This meant that another was traveling with them, another orc of higher order, one who was far more powerful than any before him.

"Azog the defiler." Beorn said under his breath staring into the fire. "He has returned."

"There is evil growing out there far more dangerous and powerful than that of the pale orc. He is the least of our worries for the time being." Averi said finding a spot to settle down for the night in the bundles of hay. She eyed Beorn trying to figure out what he was thinking. He was outrageously mad that any orc pack would defile his land like they had but with the new information that Azog was heading that orc pack things became more serious. It wasn't just some mindless orcs running around anymore, killing things off for entertainment.

"What do we do." She asked seeing that Beorn's face had turned completely un-readable.

"If Azog is truly the leader of the pack then hopefully he would be smart enough to turn his pack out of these lands. He'll be looking for Oakenshield, lets hope he knows he wont find him here." He paused looking down at his hands, the faint stain of blood still lingered. "What of this growing evil you speak of?"

"You know of the elven stronghold of Dol Guldur? Laying in the southern part of Mirkwood?" Averi spoke, leaning up on one elbow.

"Yes, What of it, it has been abandoned for many years."

"I can feel great evil there but my mind is clouded when I try and look past the darkness. An ancient power coming to rise again..." Averi looked solemnly into the fire that was starting to die out.

"You should consult Radagast on this evil."

"The brown wizard is too tied up on his dwellings with the animals and plants, surely he has not even been affected by whatever evil spills into his woods." She didn't bother telling him that Gandalf had called upon her earlier in the week to assist a certain quest. He wouldn't care but she might be gone for a while.

"That may be true, but he is no fool. I'm sure he can sense something has gone wrong." Beorn said finally lumbering off to the kitchen area. It was then Averi was left to her thoughts, like usual. Beorn was not one for lengthy conversations.

With another like him around he had started to come around, the two mostly had short talks and passing glances between each other as Averi made diner or Beorn fed his animals. It was nice, she had to admit to have someone else around. She aimlessly wandered the earth for so long, never settling down anywhere really. The most time she ever spent somewhere was with the dwarves in their mountain realms but that was in the ancient days. Surely they had forgotten her existence by now.

She sighed, nestling into the soft hay. It was going to be a long night, surely Beorn would be out patrolling again looking for any signs of Azog and his orc pack. She rolled over on her hay as one of the dogs approached her and rolled up beside her. As she watched the fire die down into glowing ashes and coal she tried to push past the darkness at Dol Guldur once more, but failed. Whatever was there was strong, and it would continue to grow each day. The only hope she had of figuring out what lingered there was to consult the elves of Mirkwood. She stifled a laugh under her breath. _Never again will I walk in those lands _she thought. The king that sat upon the throne there was not a kind one, she knew from past dealings with him. As she ran her fingers down along the long faded scar that ran across her collar bone, she wondered if throughout time he had forgotten about giving such a disgusting scar. Probably not since she left an equally ugly one on him. With a smirk evident upon her face, she slipped off into the darkness of sleep and let it overcome her.

...

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Fili shouted as the merry song about the poor hobbit ended, slapping mugs of ale with his dwarven company. Laughs could be heard throughout the tiny hobbit hole until the loud sound of someone pounding on the door brought them all out of their tipsy hazes. Their king had arrived.

"I will not stand for this Gandalf!" Thorin said in an angry whisper as the two huddled into the common room while the others sat quietly at the table in the kitchen. The company had just finished discussing the role the tiny Hobbit would play in their quest. A burglar, they called it, poor Bilbo had almost fainted right there at the table when they mentioned the many fates he might face. "You have already asked me to grant a Hobbit a place in this company, do not push your boundaries by asking I allow a _woman _to accompany us also."

Gandalf just smirked at the ignorant dwarf. "I understand why you are upset, but I assure you she will be of great help."

"My answer is no." Thorin said in a grim voice returning to his company at the table. "I'm sure your nephew would speak otherwise." The wizard said getting a half confused half enraged glare before the tiny king under the mountain disappeared around the corner and back to his kin. Gandalf sat himself in a chair two sizes too small for his body and pondered how the King would react when the skin-changer showed up on their quest anyways. The old wizard chuckled, it would be quite the show.

As the dwarves settled in for the night in the common room by the doorway Fili couldn't help but wonder what his Uncle and Gandalf had been speaking about. It sounded more like an argument to him but Thorin said he shouldn't worry about it. "Kili, did you hear what those two were arguing about?" Fili spoke to his brother as they found a spot on the ground to rest. His brother looked at him with a smirk. "Something about a woman joining us, that'd be nice for a change." He said with a wink.

"Aye the road ahead of us be a lonely one lads, maybe she'll be a suitor for yer brother there Kili." Bofur said rolling over on his side next to Fili, he had heard their conversation and continued to playfully nudge Fili in the side with a wink. "Suitor for Fili? The only things we'll be finding on this road ahead of us ladies is that of orcs and goblins." Dwalin said with a huff, Fili just shook his head. "I am not looking for a mate!" He said in a forced whisper. To this Bofur and Kili just chuckled and Dwalin shook his head smirking. Fili rest his head on the feathered pillow knowing the tomorrow they still wouldn't drop it, finding Fili a suitor was the favorite subject of the company and they had let him know it.

...

The next morning Averi woke up to Beorn's dogs huddled around the door barking. "Shut up you mutts!" she yelled as she searched the room for her company but he was nowhere in sight. Slowly she got up and started for the door, wondering what it could be today they were barking at. As she peered out the front window she saw nothing except two small deer grazing in the tall grass. "It's just some deer you idiots." She mumbled as she walked to the kitchen. Today she would set off to meet Gandalf, even though she sensed she was not welcome among the company of dwarves. She had foreseen that they would be setting off today, beginning their journey but she couldn't see their path. Her sight into the future was not the greatest and it usually came and went at the worst times leaving her in the dark.

She wrapped up some bread and cheese and a filled her leather pouch with some water. As she searched for her cloak she was stopped by a figure in the doorway. "Where have you been?" She asked continuing her search. "Patrols, no signs of the orcs yet." He said settling in his chair by the fireplace. "And where do you think you're off to?"

"Gandalf has called me on a quest, I must go." She said eyeing him cautiously, she wasn't really sure how he would respond. "So what you are saying is I finally have some time alone?" Beorn joked with a smirk. "Thank Illuvatar."

"Hey now, I'll be back so don't go missing me too much." She said fastening her cloak around her shoulders.

"Well I suspect you will be needing a horse. Take Edan, he is my fastest and is now yours."

Beorn had many horses but Edan... she knew was different, he stood out among the others. He was a very light grey with white splotches covering the lengths of his back and legs. He was quite the beautiful horse. "Thank you Beorn." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now, when I get back I would hope this place would be as clean as I left it." Under her touch Beorn chuckled and nodded his head.

As she finished packing she found her way out to the pasture where the horses ran and sat herself up on the gate with her pack. Without even calling him, Edan trotted right over to her and nudged her arm as if already knowing his purpose. "We've got some ground to cover Edan." she said to the horse. Looping her leg over his back, she was prepared to set off on the road ahead on her but was stopped surprisingly by Beorn. "You will be needing this." He said tossing her, her sword. "I almost forgot." She said grinning strapping in to her side. "Thank you!" She said starting off again. Beorn just nodded and turning back inside his house gave her one last wave.

Taking one last look back at the home she had know for just a short time she felt oddly at peace. Leaving someplace she had dwelled for a while was always hard but she was born to be a wanderer, leaving was what she must do because it was what she always did.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter so let me know what you think so far. Any questions, ideas or comments I'd love to hear. Anyways I hope this story is decent so far and if you'd like to see anything different let me know! See you next chapter! And of course I apologize for any grammar or spelling.**


	4. The Path Unseen

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and please I really love the feedback. (: Also I'm not that great with the timeline of the first movie so from here on out forgive me if I make any mistakes. Averi will be joining the company soon just hold tight.**

* * *

"Edan, faster!" Averi muttered against the wind. An orc pack just outside of the forest had picked up her scent and had been following her for quite some time. She was relived though, it seemed the pale orc was not traveling with them. Every time she looked back they pushed ahead a little more, coming closer and closer. In the pursuit her hood had fallen exposing her long wild hair to the blazing sunlight. After about an hour of keeping a steady pace ahead of the pack she decided there was no other way to get them off her tail, she would have to physically get rid of them. As she slowed Edan to careful trot she watched as the orcs on their wargs surrounded her, giving her jagged toothed grins and muttering under their breaths to one another. They probably hadn't seen a woman in a long time, and were most likely hoping this one in front of them would be rendered helpless very easily.

"Hello boys." Averi said eyeing the wargs cautiously, their jaws snapped at her, drool leaking out the sides onto their fur coats. "To what do we owe the company of such a fine, young female..." The orc directly to her left snarled. Averi unsheathed her sword, malice, twirling it gently in her hand as the orc on her right became a little restless, charging for her. Edan quickly turned and bucked the warg, making it fall on it's back whining, spilling it's rider to the ground underneath it. "Anyone else?" She said arrogantly. On her word two more orcs charged, one Averi was able to impale on her sword, the other ended up on the ground with a slit neck. As they fell more charged, Edan kicked out at the wargs breaking ribs and jaw-bones while Averi slashed out precisely, knowing where each blow would strike. Many years of war had shaped her into quite the solider. The last of the riders had run off wide-eyed in the direction they came from. Averi just smirked, checking over her horse making sure no harm was done to either. Only small scratches that would heal by sun-down.

The trail ahead of her, she knew would be filled with evil but she persisted on. If Gandalf had called upon her she must go to his aide, it's not like her welfare mattered anyways, she was destined to walk the earth until the very end of days, she couldn't die. She swiftly slid malice back into place and took off down her path, knowing she would just have to meet Gandalf on the road rather than the original plan of joining up in Bree.

...

It seemed as if her father had gifted her on her journey, for she reached the edge of the misty mountains in just three days time, a journey that would take far longer if traveling any other way. For those days she traveled she tried hard to look into the future, to see where she was going, and what would become of her quest, but there was nothing. All she could see was the darkness at Dol Guldur. At the base of the mountain she consulted him, Eru of course. "Father you bless me with short travels, but do not allow me to see where I am going...why them am I gifted the way I am?" She asked kneeling by the base of a tall pine. After a pause filled with complete silence she heard him, another perk of being Illuvatar's only child. He appeared behind her resting a hand on her shoulder. He was light, a being of light that could illuminate every dark corner of the earth. "My child, the path ahead of you is filled with peril and things you have never experienced. I have blinded the journey ahead of you for your own good, it is time you rely on yourself and your heart to make the right turns in the path before you."

"What are you saying father? I have walked this earth since you sent down the Valars, why just now have you made this decision?" She asked standing now to face him. Her face in a confused twist of emotions, anger mixed with question coursing through her veins. "There is nothing on this earth I have not already seen!" She had been through war after war, watched great kings crowned and great kings die, witnessed the forging of great empires. She had even been there when Melkor was exiled. She was truly a walking history book.

"Before you say anymore, know that things both old and new will confront you on this path. I will tell you this much, you will aide the journey of thirteen dwarves of the blue mountains, but that is all I will tell you. When you join them surely you will know why you are there. Fate pulls you near child, be careful of the upcoming decisions you will have to face." Within the blink of an eye he was gone, back to his throne in the heavens to watch over her from afar. She sighed untying Edan from a nearby branch and climbing back up into her saddle.

"Come on boy, there must be a way around these god forsaken mountains." She said giving him a soft pat. With new information in her head, she set off to find the dwarves company, and the old grey wizard. It took some time before the winding mountain pass turned out into a barren field filled with small streams and very little shade from the few trees. With the sun going down behind her head, Averi led Edan to a small patch of pines where they should be safe to camp for the night. She would have to stand guard until the scent of orc no longer lingered near. Giving Edan an apple, making sure he was in good health, she took her form of the great white wolf and ran out into the field beyond the small streams and into the night. A good two hours later she circled back around and curled up still in animal form next to Edan who was fast asleep. Staying in her wolf form would keep her warm and it was safer. As the faint smell of pinesap sucked her into her sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if she had ever known any of the company that would be traveling to Erebor. Many years ago she used to live with the tiny people in their mountain dwellings but as the years passed on she visited them less and less, her presence growing into story, story growing into legend, maybe someone knew the stories.

* * *

That night as the fire died down a bit and the company had been fast asleep Bilbo was awoken by the sound of the snoring dwarves sprawled out around him. Getting up he grabbed a few apples and decided to check on Myrtle, his pony, but instead was stopped dead in his tracks by a shrieking noise not far in the distance. "What was that?" He asked seeing Fili and Kili were up sitting by the fire supposed to be on guard but were instead comparing weapons, deciding whose was better.

**"**Orcs." Kili said turning to face Bilbo his face grim with seriousness.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked rubbing his hands together nervously. Looking over past the fire he saw Throin awaken from another shriek deep into the night, along with Balin.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili said speaking up looking the poor Hobbit dead in the eye. "You're a whole other word away from your shire now master burglar."

Kili looked up again to the Hobbit then to his brother with a smirk "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." The two brothers laugh at the look plastered along the hobbit's face from their teasing and taunting.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Over the fire his voice booms, low and angry. Fili draws back in his seat as his Uncle looks right through him with his piercing eyes. Inside Fili knew they had gone too far but it was too late now.

He wished he had just gone to bed, someone else should've stood guard. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said speaking up for the two of them, glancing over at Bilbo who was looking out into the night with scared eyes now. Terrified of what might come.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Throin said turning his back to the brothers who sat in shame now. The playfulness and fun sucked right out of them leaving nothing behind but grim faces. Fili watched as his uncle left the group to be by himself, Balin taking his place across the fire. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He said looking to Bilbo. Fili sat and listened as Balin went on to tell the story of their king, one he had heard many times from his mother, how he had fought against Azog the defiler with only an oaken branch as a shield that day. Bilbo occasionally looked over to the leader seeing for the first time how truly broken this man was, how badly he needed this quest.

As the night drew on Fili laid down next to his brother letting out a long irate sigh. "Hopefully his mood will lighten when this she-healer joins us." Kili said smirking up at his brother.

"Or it will just get worse." Fili said whispering back glancing over at the fire where Throin now sat with Balin and Gandalf, discussing the path they would take tomorrow. Somewhere in the mess of sleeping dwarves and ponies Fili could hear their conversation carry over to him. "When will our healer be joining us, if that is what she is." Thorin sad, his tone bitter, signaling to Fili he would not be so warm to welcome her into the company when the time came. Rolling over on his side to face the conversation Fili caught Gandalf's eye and quickly averted his gaze, shutting his eyes as if he had been asleep the whole time. Hearing Gandalf chuckle he knew he was caught.

"We will be meeting our healer when the time comes Thorin, she will have traveled great distance to join us and it is best you keep your temper when she does." Gandalf said his voice serious, getting lower. "Or, she will surely turn her back on you..she is the one person you should be thankful to have on your side." He said as Thorin eyed him. Tomorrow, two days, the next hour, she could show up at anytime, unannounced, and hopefully, just maybe she'd be forgiving when Thorin took out his anger on her as well. As Fili drifted off into sleep he couldn't help but smirk at the sound emitting from his brother by his side, he sighed as he realized he might not be getting any sleep tonight. Maybe their healer could do something about snorers.


	5. The White Wolf

Averi woke in a sweaty fit. "No." She mumbled rising from the sweet silk of the cloth surrounding her. "No, no, no..." She continued, sliding from the bed to the cool floors. She had arrived in Rivendell nearly two weeks ago to seek consul from lord Elrond who offered her a room to sleep in until Gandalf arrived. Leaning over the balcony to her room now, she pondered for a moment if Gandalf would ever arrive, and if the Dwarven company knew they would be led through these lands. She worried for them, her nightmares had been revealing the true horror of the path she would venture down. The evil at Dol Guldur was not just some fool into dark magic playing around on the old fortress, it was a power much more dangerous, much more...ancient.

The journey before her revealed why she was venturing with the company. She was not traveling as a mere healer, something bigger was at stake for her. Dol Guldur pulled at the back of her mind once again and she sighed, letting her head fall rest into her tired calloused hands. "Please hurry Gandalf." She whispered, not a moment later she heard a knock on her door and an elven guard peered his head through. "Yes?" She questioned him with a weary look.

"There has been word of an orc pack just outside our borders, Lord Elrond has sent me to fetch you, in hopes that you may accompany our guard on a patrol. We leave the gates in five minutes." And with that he shut the door behind him, hearing his footsteps slip gracefully away a wicked grin grew on her face. "Finally." She said in an exasperated whisper, she had been craving a good fight.

Lacing up her boots, and throwing her hood over her back she raced down the marble steps into the gardens below and quickly found her way over to the group of guards readying themselves for border patrol. "Miss Averi, so nice you could accompany us." A blonde elf said smiling down at the young woman. He offered her a hand and she took it gracefully landing behind him on his horse. "Where is my horse?" She asked patting the white horse beneath her.

"We figured he deserved a break from all the land you have covered with him. Quite frankly I believe he's been enjoying himself too much with all of our apples." He said with a smirk and a firm kick to the horses side and they were off. "That's Edan for ya." She said under her breath and she felt another grin playing on the elf's face.

"I hear you're a good shot." Another Elf inquired looking back at her from the front of the group. "Best you'll ever see master Elf" She said back smirking at him.

Form the back of the group called yet another voice, usually the elven race was not so talkative but she must have peaked their interest. "I hear there's a young elf of Mirkwood who's skilled with a bow, I bet he'd give you a good run for your money." He said with a light chuckle. Averi felt a twist of nausea run through her, she knew who he spoke of, as hard as she tried the memories of the days spent teaching a certain young prince how to properly handle a bow had not been forgotten.

"Oh Really?" She asked turning back to the brown haired elf. "Well, I'd love to see the day a Mirkwood elf outshoots me." She said with a huff but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as quiet laugher filled the air around her. She sensed they hated the elves of Mirkwood also. As the laughter died down she realized why. They had come upon a clearing dotted with small clusters of pines and hills. The scent of orc lingered in the air as an arrow flew by her head and bounded off the rock walls behind her.

"Let's go." The elf in front boomed and the riders took off, Averi clinging to the blonde haired body in front of her.

* * *

In the distance, from where she sat upon the back of the eleven horse, Averi could clearly see the group of dwarves sliding down into a small entrance to the city of Rivendell. She was sure Gandalf had lead them astray, they had no clue how close they were to the elven realm in real time. Watching with the Elven pack she shook her head as one lone Dwarf stayed outside the small hole, shooting away at the orcs that kept approaching over the hill.

"He's going to get himself killed." Muttered the brown haired elf to her left.

"It wouldn't be that devastating a loss." Another retorted back and Averi chuckled. They had been watching the dwarf fend for himself for quite some time.

"It's been a good show boys, but we're out here for a reason." Averi said hopping off the back of the horse. "Just please, try not to shoot me." She said with a smirk and she took off into a sprint, jumping off a ledge landing on four paws running straight for the pack of warg riders.

She took them down easily in her animal form, her thoughts easily overcome by instinct to kill and protect. Her fangs sunk into the fur of the black warg closest to her, tasting the thick blood pool into her mouth she bit down further causing a whimper from the animal. She unlatched herself as she felt a prick on her back and she turned to see an arrow protruding from her thick white fur. The shooter, the blonde haired dwarf still standing his ground despite the yelling from his dwarven kin.

She grunted as she charged him, watching the warg getting ready to jump onto him from the rocky ledge above. Still, even when faced with a charging animal it seemed his feet couldn't move from his spot... He drew his bow back once more, aiming for Averi. Within a split second Averi slid to her side, the force of her impact still strong on the small dwarf, knocking him into the hole where he should've been in the first place. Though the arrow the dwarf shot never left the bow, it managed to lodge in her shoulder blade on the impact, and was forced deeper inside of her skin when the warg from above jumped down onto her. A whimper rang through the dense humid air as the pain finally caught up with her.

_I cannot die, just a scratch _she thought thinking to tomorrow morning when her healing power would take over and fix anything that had happened. She sighed feeling her body changing back to normal as the warg was pulled from her, it , and it's rider, dead. Bodies of orcs laid about the broad plains, plagued with elven arrows and spears.

She felt the ever strong arms of the elf she rode with wrap around her lifting her to the horse. "You alright my Lady..." He asked as she gripped the reigns tight to keep herself from falling off the animal. "I am fine, thank you." She said smiling as he lifted himself to sit behind her on the horse. "Though this arrow could rise a problem if not removed soon." She said weakly.

"We will take you to our healers as soon as we arrive back." The elf said, being sure to keep an eye on the amount of blood draining from the wound on Averi's shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Dwalin boomed having watched Fili tumble to the rock floor on the small tunnel. "You could've gotten yourself killed laddie!"

Fili coughed standing with a slight limp where the strangely familiar animal clashed with him, knocking him into the tunnel, _into_ _safety..._

"I wanted to hold them off as long as possible, I could've gotten the last of the warg riders if I had but a clear shot." He replied weakly with a wincing cough clutching his ribcage.

"What was stopping you?" Thorin barked, sneering at his nephew. "Was it your blindness to understanding what risks to take and when?!"

"It was a wolf." Fili said ignoring his steaming uncle. "A white wolf, it was larger than the wargs, it knocked me into the tunnel, to safety." He spoke now addressing the entire group before him.

"Don't be dense lad, there's not been a white wolf in these lands for many ages, they all migrated to the arctic lands, if there even be any left." Bofur said finding his way to the front of the group now huddled around the young prince.

"I know what I saw." Fili said back, making himself clear. Chatter broke out around the company as Gandalf sought his way to the front of the dwarves also. "You may have hit your head a little harder than I thought." Kili whispered in his ears shaking his shoulder lightly with a smirk.

"There is but one...white wolf left in these lands.." The wizard spoke turning the attention on himself, even Fili caught his amused gaze.

"It cannot be." Balin whispered, stroking his white beard now tarnished with grime. He looked to Gandalf with curious eyes, his mouth pulling up into a small grin. "It is true then?" He whispered to the wizard who just replied with a small smirk. "Follow me." The wizard boomed over the growing chatter among the group as to whether the wizard was liable, or if one of their youngest had just suffered a minor concussion. As he led them down the narrow rocky corridor Fili couldn't help but replay what he had witnessed on the field. It was rather large, bearing thick pure white fur, and though the memory of it barreling towards him may have been terrifying he couldn't help but believe the wolf had been trying to help him.

...

After listening to the argument for a long while over were all the meat was, and when was the fastest they could move along with their journey, Averi had decided that maybe tomorrow would be better for a formal introduction. Though it was quite amusing seeing the company up close for the first time, though she swore some of them looked vaguely familiar, maybe through the generations she had visited with their ancestors. The one that caught her attention the most was what seemed to be one of the youngest of the company, not the one who kept at the table to himself, but the one who seemed to be teeming with energy and life. He held little facial hair upon his chin compared to the others around him, and his hair was a dark chocolate, she quietly laughed to herself as he secretly threw pieces of the greens on his plate into the hair of the dwarves surrounding him.

She wondered where the dwarf she had knocked into safety had run off to, curious to see where he stood among the company. Secretly wishing she could give him a piece of her mind, rubbing the spot on her shoulder blade where not but an hour ago and arrow sat, the fresh wound now adding to her small collection of scars and scratches. She was about to return to her room when a voice she had not heard among the company spoke up, his voice loud and demanding, lingering with a hint of irritability.

She turned around once more to peer out from being the column, seeing not only the figure behind the voice, but also her old time friend Gandalf, a large brutal looking dwarf, and lastly the missing dwarf, the one with the thick blonde hair, and newly bandaged ankle. From the looks of Gandalf he was not happy with the dwarf he followed.

"So the talk is true." Averi whispered to herself watching the dark eyes of the king...peering over at the blonde who limped more and more with every step. He resembled the king before him, though lingered in his shadows with the same stern look on his face, but under the frown Averi saw a quick smirk and traced the look back to the young playful dwarf who had not ceased his games with his food.

_Brothers_, she could tell they shared a connection with one another.

As she watched she was not careful to keep herself concealed enough, Gandalf had caught her eye and secretly slipped over to her to talk behind the confinement of the marble pillar.

"I see you have arrived safely." The old wizard inquired smiling down upon the skin changer.

"I have traveled far to assist you on this quest, will you not tell me the real reason I am here?" Averi questioned, knowing the position of the company healer was not at all necessary, for Gandalf knew enough elven tricks to heal a mere sickness, even broken bones and flesh wounds. "I have called you to aide this journey not only for your healing ability, but because you know this world far better than I."

"You know of the growing darkness..." Her voice was low and secretive. How much did he know? If she could not get past the looming shadows at Dol Guldur surely he had not a clue what lingered at the old fort either.

"I fear the evil that dwells within those walls will grow more powerful by the day, this is no regular dark magic at hand. I have called you not just to aide this company, but to aide myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we reach the forest of Mirkwood I will be leaving the company. Not permanently, but this evil cannot go ignored, I need you to lead them the rest of the way through the forest, I trust you know the path." The wizard looked at her as her face twisted into mix of emotion just at the mention of the dark woods.

"I would not take that path if I had to." She muttered fingering the scar along her collar bone through her tunic. She had one too many reasons to make the two hundred mile trek around those cursed woods. "I know of your conflict with Thranduil, but I have sent word ahead of your comings, a young elf waits for you in the thick of the forest, let him deal with the king when you arrive if you are still not welcomed."

"I will travel with no elf of those woods. I am strong enough to defend myself, and if you have forgotten I am cursed with endless life. No harm too defiling shall come to me."

"You are stubborn Miss Averi, but I know you will change your mind when you see whom I've sent for you." The old wizard said with a wink. "Thranduil can try and send you back, curse you away from his woods, but I'm curious to see what he will say when his heir speaks otherwise." Gandalf said lastly, casting a small knowing smirk her way. "Now go get some rest, I will send someone for you in the morning and you will officially join the company...unless you should want to turn back now, I understand."

"No it is okay, the Elves of Mirkwood are the least of my worries as of now. I shall travel with you to the end Gandalf." She said with a small forced smile.

She would be traveling with thirteen loud dwarf men, shouldn't that be enough, now she would have to face her past ye again for the sake of the quest. The road to the elven prince was not one she wanted to revisit.

As she walked back to her room she caught a glimpse of the blonde dwarf once more, something about him drew her in, as if she has spoke to him once before, was it a dream, or had the dwarf before her been part of her past also.

She would find out in the morning.

* * *

_**Here's another chapter, let me know what you like/ don't like and leave tons of reviews because I absolutely love reading them! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and don't worry it'll start getting more exciting (:** _


	6. A Formal Introduction

She had dressed as quickly as possible when the knock came upon her door. It was time. She now stood perched underneath the shade of a large willow tree, it's branches hanging down around her, concealing her until she chose to reveal herself. Even though her tunic was light she kept her body heat wrapped up in her silver cloak with the hood pulled up and over her head to keep the wind from blowing her long wild hair around. Her boots reached up and over the peaks of her knee caps and her trousers were skin tight, though flexible, allowing her room to breathe. If one did not know, she would've looked like a young ranger with her long locks tucked away and her hood covering her face, though quiet a ranger to reckon with, as daggers adorned her thighs in intricate straps and her sward sat patiently awaiting battle at her side. Her bow though was left under her cloak, hidden to the naked eye.

She smirked as she listened to the dwarves talk around their morning breakfast roasting over the small fire they had created. Though the elves were hospitable, the small creatures still chose to live outdoors, blowing smoke all over the beautiful nature of the gardens of the great city. She eyed the dark haired king from under her hood, he seemed to always have a scowl on his face, as if he carried the burden of one hundred men along with him on his quest. Then she looked over to the dwarf on his left, the young blonde who currently was having his ankle wrapped up by an older dwarf. Though the entire company was certainly intriguing, all of her focus was centered mainly around the blonde, she had seem him before, was it a mere dream, or had their paths crossed long ago in her traveling.

Occasionally she'd hear talk of the quest, but it always turned into the "when are we leaving this godforsaken place" conversation where Thorin would throw the questioning Dwarf a glare and say he's doing what he can. Her small grin turned into a thin line across her face as the conversation eventually turned to her. As the wizard entered the group around the fire the questions poured out.

"When will we meet her?...What is she like?...Does she have a beard?..." She grimaced at the last comment she heard from the bald headed dwarf who stroked his chin, contemplating something as Gandalf assured him she possessed no facial hair. "Alas, you will all meet her soon." The wizard grumbled taking a seat to the right of Thorin. "Well I hope she's a healer like she claimed, poor Oin here's sick of taking care of this fool." The bald headed one exclaimed as his hand clamped down in Fili's shoulder as he chuckled."

"She is indeed a healer master Dwalin, I suggest staying on her good side also or else your portion of the journey shall not be a bearable one." Gandalf said lightly chuckling as he lit up his pipe.

"Is she pretty?" The young dark haired one chimed in as he also joined the group, finding a spot near his brother. "I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself young Kili." The wizard chuckled again. "Why do you ask?"

A wicked grin crossed his face. "You see my brother here is next in line for the throne, he will be in great need of a suitor soon." The young dwarf beamed, smirking as his brother elbowed him lightly in his side. "There are plenty of dwarf women suited for your brother from the iron hills, there is no need for this talk." Gloin said a he sharpened his axe.

"Love can be found in even the most unexpected of times master Gloin, do not be surprised when you're all fighting over her hand, for she is one of a kind." The old Wizard winked casually looking over his shoulder to confirm his suspicion Averi was close by. "I'm sure." Muttered Thorin to himself.

Averi just stood there, smirk playing on her face form the comments of the cunning wizard. "In fact I'm sure some of you are already enamored." He said passing a knowing glance around the fire, his eyes landed on Fili who was not paying attention to anything he had just said. "Gather the others, I do believe our healer awaits."

...

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called from Averi's left, she had not even sensed the little hobbit in her presence, too drawn in by the nature of the group around the fire. "Yes?" She asked in a guarded tone, how had he snuck up on her like that? "I've noticed you standing here for a while, are you an elf?"

"What business have you in the life of mine?" She asked a smirk playing on her face as the little hobbit's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She let out a quiet laugh at his expression. "I am no elf master Hobbit. I am nothing but my own being." She said her eyes straining over to the group of dwarves still looming around the fire. "You should hurry back to your company now."

"Funny thing about them, they aren't much for company." He said sighing placing his small gardener hands in the front pockets of his overcoat. Averi laughed at his sarcasm as he glared over at the loud bunch. "What is your name Hobbit?" She said kneeling down to meet his eye level. "Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End." The little Halfling spoke proudly as if his name were that of noble blood. "And what has brought you upon such a journey?" Averi asked, becoming more and more curious about the little being in front of her.

"My lady, I do believe the company awaits." The wizard said emerging silently through the hanging branches of the willow. With a smirk set in from the look on Bilbo's confused face, the wizard nodded curtly to Averi, "They've not stopped asking abut you since we left Bree." To this Averi just laughed as they emerged together into the garden that surrounded the campfire. Bilbo trailed behind them both, trying to piece the situation together, had he just come across their new company member?

All eyes landed on Averi as she strode into the dim morning light, behind the grey wizard. The rest of the company had been found and they now surrounded the entirety of the fire, consumed by the mysterious figure beneath the hooded cloak. She smiled as the presumed leader stood before her. "So we finally meet, healer." He spoke, words rolling off his tongue like venom.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, forgive me for the wait." She said, Fili felt his breath hitch as he looked up to see where the voice had come from, a woman, dressed in ranger garb. Was this Gandalf's mighty plan, he possessed the power to heal if he willed it, why bring another member to the company. Yet the voice sounded oddly familiar, had he not heard it before, in his younger years maybe...still he could not see her face.

"What is your name, Healer.?" Balin asked, polite as usual, his eyes teeming with eagerness as he suspected he knew of this newcomer. "Averien, Though where I hail from is unfamiliar to you."

"I have recollection of that name." Another elder dwarf spoke. "It is just one of many you may know..." She said a grin playing on her face under her hood. Fili watched as her delicate, fingers pulled down at he fabric encasing her body, her face became exposed to the light and her hair seemed to flood from the confinement of the hood, white and pure, though she held youth. Fili looked over at his brother who seemed enamored with the young woman already, his head rested in his hands and he stared as if he were trying to remember every inch of what she looked like if she were to disappear but a moment later.

He too could not keep his gaze away for long, she was beautiful, the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes upon. What was it about her though that drew him in, other than her looks she was just another human.

No, something lingered in the air around her, an aura that drew him to her, making him feel at home, as if he should have known her for many years as an old friend. She was the moon and every other person in her galaxy was just another star in the backdrop, she was magnificent, like pure sunlight radiating off of the deepest mined gems.

"You are no mortal." Balin spoke again, finding his way to her, taking her hand in his old calloused ones. "The legends reign true." He said smiling up at her, a smile to which she quickly returned.

"So you have heard of my story, I feared I had been forgotten through the ages." Averi said looking around the room, knowing from their facial expressions which ones understood who she was, and those who did not believe the stories that had been handed down through their younger years. When her eyes landed on the young prince the smile fell from her face, as their eyes locked for the first time. Fili felt a jolt of heat rush through him as she gazed at him curiously, she was so foreign, yet so familiar.

Then something clicked within him, a memory so old and precious came rushing back to him. Her white hair swaying softly in the wind, the willow trees, the small pond, he was only a small dwarf then, but he knew. It was her, he had seen her before if it were only just five minutes of his life. The question he had asked that day came to the surface once more as he pondered why on earth Eru had let their paths cross once more. Maybe he had heard his constant wishing at night to see the young spirit once more, maybe Eru had a plan, to amuse himself for a while he would reunite the two, for mere entertainment of their confused looks as realization set in.

Averi noticed too, memory of her life on earth was expansive but how could she have forgotten the little prince, now a young dwarf. She did not speak to him while she sat around the fire with the dwarves and Gandalf, she did not even cast him a knowing glance, she was more focused on the route of travel the dwarves would be taking to Erebor, for she feared they would not wish to go around the dark forest of Mirkwood. By now the dwarves had asked all of their pestering questions, save Thorin, who cast the fire a blank stare. He only spoke as the company split up to roam their new surroundings, and find more firewood.

"You will have no special treatment just because you are immortal." He said mumbling to her ears only, though his gaze never shifted to her, she felt the weight of his words like a stone being dragged to the bottom of a river. "I understand, for this quest is not mine, but I will carry it's burden along with me." She offered back. "I can heal your sick and guide you, though, I cannot offer you promised protection I will defend this company as much as I see myself possible. " To this he only nodded, and cast his eyes to his nephew who was still gathered at he fire, unwilling to move in fear on his leg acting up once more.

"It seems you may be able to test your worth to this company already." For a moment Averi could've swore she saw the faint outline of a smirk line the King's face but it was gone in an instant. "Fili, his ankle is injured and has hindered him from continuing the quest." Thorin said pointing to the dwarf.

"It is really nothing. I am fine." He managed back, before catching the eye of the being seated next to his uncle.

"Then why don't you join the others?" Averi asked with a knowing look, she could tell the injury was putting him in pain but taking a jab at his pride was an opportunity she could not resist.

"I seek the warmth of the fire." He retorted back quickly, though his answer she found amusing.

"So you also carry sickness with you, for a cold draws you to fire." A hint of a grin played on her face as she watched the young dwarf crumble under her words, his uncle seemed quite pleased with her wit also, though it did not change his mind about her, if only for a moment. "I am not sick." He said back averting his eyes from her. "I am fine, see?" He said making to get up before in an instant Averi was beside him, ushering him down back onto the overturned log he had been using as a seat.

A flush of heat ran up his neck to his face as he felt her hands on him, pushing down on his shoulders. "I know your injury brings you pain, I only jest." She whispered in his ear before turning back to Thorin. "You wish me to heal him?" She asked.

"You must be of some use to us somehow." Thorin bounded back, watching as Averi nodded and kneeled down next to the dwarf's ankle which was wrapped up sloppily. She shook her head, everyone should at least know some art of healing whether they be taught or self -learned, this was just pathetic.

She felt the dwarf become increasingly uneasy as the bandages came off. As the last piece of clothe fell he stiffened all over, for his wound was extreme, the skin around his ankle swelled into a deep purple color. Feeling around the swelling she could feel that bits of bone had been shattered, and prodded at his outer layer of skin. Sighing, she took a deep breath and processed how long it may still take to heal under her watch.

"You have a fracture, though my healing will put everything back in place it will take another day for the swelling to ease up." She said to Fili who only nodded. "This may sting a little." She added with a smirk as she placed her right palm on top of the fracture and her other cupped the bottom.

Fili winced a little at first, for it did sting quite a bit but the scene before him pushed the pain to the back of his head.

Averien's eyes were shut tight and she whispered in a foreign tongue that flew from her lips effortlessly, it was old and ancient, nothing Fili had ever heard before... Her hands that had been laced around his ankle emitted a bluish green light that faded and grew with every word that flowed from her mouth. If he had not been so caught up in her beauty up close he could've saved himself from the embarrassment as she opened her eyes to look up at him, checking for any signs of pain, as he was already staring down at her with awe plastered all over his face. She merely smirked and continued on, until the light had ceased to glow from her palms and Fili had been hit with an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, though his injury already felt better.

"I do believe I have met you once, though my memory is expansive I have forgotten much of that day..." She whispered with eyes that swirled with emotion, eye that drew him in like a moth to flame.

He shied away from her eyes as best as possible as he ran the memory through his head in clear detail, she had not aged one bit, but instead appeared more beautiful than before, she seemed to radiate, her aura making his head spin with confusion and a little of something else. "I asked you once if we would ever cross paths again..." He said, his voice almost quivering as her eyes held the memory of that day in their every changing orbs. "I know." She whispered back.

The rest of the night went by in a blur to Fili as Averi sat across the fire, huddling in a small group with Balin and Gandalf, the two who seemed to have the deepest understanding of who she was.

How had she managed to find him again, Mahal, why was she here.

A reasoning spoke within him, she was not here for him, no...but for a reason out of his control and knowing.

Just being in her presence made him uneasy and jittery, what would traveling all the way to Erebor with her company do to him. He feared for the worst, for he knew what had happened.

Somewhere among his younger years, and the stories of the female who sat across from him now, he had developed a longing for her, so badly he just wanted to see what it would do to him just to hold her for a mere second. To kiss her lips, he knew would destroy him, melt him into a pile of ash before her feet.

There were no hopes for even his deepest desires though, she was an ancient being, she had seen age after age, and would continue to live on after he would perish, unable to reverse the affects of mortality. There was no hope for her to ever return what he was feeling, no hope for her to even remember him when the journey ended and they had reached Erebor. It was something he made sure never to let develop into something more, his childish fantasy would be nothing more than that.

Loving her was forbidden.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like. Even stuff you'd like to see happen. I'm all ears!**

**I love reading what you guys have to say so leave it all out there, once again thank you for reading hope you like it! **


	7. Into the Mountains

Leaving Rivendell was not the wisest choice, Averi knew that much, but it had to be done. To reach Erebor on time they'd have to make haste, and their first time-consuming trek would be through the misty mountains. She had her horse geared up, ready to move out on Thorin's word, and watched from her perch as the dwarves scrambled around, gathering up their things before the majority of them started the hike for the gates out of the elven sanctuary.

How truly amazing it was to be so admired, yet so hated at the same time, she could feel the close eye of Thorin, staring a fiery hole into her back. "I'm sorry to announce that glaring at me will do you no good on this journey." She said her tone flat but with a hint of humor as she nudged Edan to follow behind the company as Thorin passed, eyes now directed away from her. She mindlessly followed the company out into the early light of dawn, watching the slow rise of the sun to it's throne in the skies. "Stubborn dwarf." She mumbled under her breath.

For hours it seemed they had trekked, and had only just reached the base of the mountain a while before nightfall. The company was moving rather slow, but of course, she was on a horse and they traveled by foot. "This path is treacherous." She said, to no one in particular, knowing the work she had cut out for her in crossing it to get to Rivendell. "I'm sure they know my dear." Gandalf said wandering alongside her horse with a pained look on his face. "Everything about this mountain pass tells me to seek another route, but alas, we follow a group of dwarves, there is no turning back now." He said with a chuckle, inferring the stubbornness of them all. She too smirked at him while they fell in line to cross the pass.

Knowing this path all too well she swung herself down off of Edan, landing lightly on the crooked rocks. "Go home boy." She whispered to him, patting his snout as he whinnied in protest. "I know, we will meet again." She planted a quick kiss on his nose before the horse made his way around the dwarves and took off in a quick trot down the pathway.

"Why would you do that lass?" Bofur asked, watching the horse continue further into the distance. "I wont be needing him for a while, I sent him home, to his master." She said, smiling at the dwarf.

"I thought you were his master." He said again, this time looking to Averi. She just lightly chuckled. "I am the master of none, except for myself." She said back, following the group of dwarves down the rocky pathway.

"Then who is his master?" A voice called out, one of which she followed to the head of bouncing curls near the front. Before she could answer Bilbo, a loud boom of thunder could be heard in the distance, then another shortly followed even closer with pouring rain. Averi watched in horror as a few began to slip as they walked, very close to the edges, then her own foot losing it's traction on the slippery surface. Trying to find her balance, she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm, pulling her in as her eyes found her savior. "I've got you." He said, his blonde hair falling in sopping wet clumps around his face. I blue eyes the only light amongst the storm.

"Keep up, a mere storm will not slow us down!" Thorin yelled from the front, though it could hardly be heard over the sound of the claps of thunder.

"I fear this is no regular storm." Averi whispered, watching in horror as a giant boulder flew into the stone wall above their heads. Everyone was then glued to the rocky wall behind them, trying their best to avoid any falling debris. "Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur said, Averi followed his eyes to the moving mountains coming into view, out of all the years she had lived she had only witnessed these creatures once, and while she wished she could marvel at them once again she was pulled along the path by an urgent hand. Her blurred eyes followed what looked to be the same blonde hair from earlier as he pulled her along while the mountain split open between them forcing half of the company to be left behind. "NO!" Averi screamed as she was ripped from Fili's grip by Dwain who was holding her back as the gap between the two rocks widened. She watched in horror as the other half of the group drifted away as the mountain beneath her moved towards the other stone giant.

She and the others had found themselves in the middle of a thunder battle, and there was no telling if they would be able to make it out safely. "Hold on lassie!" Dwalin yelled to her, holding her back against the wall as the thunder and sound of boulders coming down on rock grew louder. "Look!" Bofur yelled as the other group came back into view. "We must jump, now!" Dwalin boomed, practically pushing the dwarves behind him forward to jump to safety. The dwarves on the other side waited with open arms, to help their counterparts to stable ground.

"Go!" Averi yelled to Dwalin as he tried pushing her before him. "I will make it, go now!" She said as he nodded and leapt, her heart skipped a beat as Kili's grip almost slipped on his arm, but finally the last dwarf had been pulled to safety.

"Averi, jump!" She heard one of them yell out as the rock began to move away again, knowing this may be her last chance to make the jump she flung herself to the other rock, while the wind and rain washed over her face she caught a glimpse of blue eyes, watching her as her hand came only inches from the edge of the cliff, before she started to feel her body being pulled back down by gravity.

She had missed the ledge, but her fall to the deep abyss below was halted by a hand, strong and calloused from sword handling and training in his younger years to become the warrior he is now. Her breath hitched as she looked up, into the eyes of the one person she couldn't seem to get her mind off, he had been wandering around in the back of her head for a while now. He obviously had peaked her interest for a reason, and now, though she would've lived the fall like she would live everything, he was saving her from that which he did not know. As he hoisted her up, with the help of the others, he couldn't say anything, his eyes just watched her, waiting for something to happen.

She couldn't say anything either, they just stood in a stupor, watching each other with curious, scared eyes until a demanding voice drew them back to reality, and Fili was pulled from her sight by an urgent hand, requesting he an his brother scout ahead for a place to stop for the night.

"You alright?" Bofur asked, resting his hand on her shoulder, turning her attention to him. "Just fine." She managed, nodding to him. The image of the prince dancing wildly in her mind.

"Averi." A low raspy voice called from the back of the company, as she turned to look she saw the towering old man, leaning on his staff as he looked to her with desperate eyes. She went to him instantly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You do not wish to stop, I sense it too, something dark lingers in these mountains." She said keeping her voice low as they carried on down the path.

"I feel it too, though I fear the evil lies everywhere in these lands." he sighed "We are being tracked by an orc pack, I fear the pale orc rides with them." Gandalf said, making sure none of the company would hear. "I need you to take the scent elsewhere, lead them away from the mountainside." He said handing her one of the dwarves cloaks. Draping it around herself she nodded. "What if they don't take the scent, then I will have abandoned you to danger." She said, knowing the plan may not work, orcs were not smart creatures but they would be able to tell something was wrong if the scent broke, leading them in two different directions.

"Then we will run, and if we cannot run, we will fight. We will meet again my dear, you know where." He said with a wink nudging her forward. "Your part of this quest begins now." He whispered as the two stopped at the split in the path, knowing the others would not notice until the next morning, she stepped own into the other stone path, nodding back to Gandalf as he followed the unknowing company straight.

It was daylight when Averi reached the end of the mountainside, she had followed the path all night, making sure to rub the cloth all over the rock walls, and onto the trees as the forest came into view. Hopefully this plan would work, and everyone would return to her safely.

Her body tensed as she heard the nearby howl of a warg, and the snarl of it's pack. A faint smirk appeared on her face before she took off into the woods. Surely they would catch the fresh scent and soon it would be a mad dash after her. Her wild hair flew in the wind as she ran, feeling her body acing to change, just to make it easier to run, and as her heartbeat sped up from the nearby orcs pack she felt her skin already tearing at the seems, just begging to turn.

She knew it would be avoidable, through all her years learning to control it, it seemed her ability had become one with her body, it could sometimes control her. When she was angry, when she was anxious, certain senses would spike. Right now she could feel her hearing growing more acute, and her nails becoming claws as her ears picked up the noise of a running warg pack.

Animal instinct took over to protect herself and she let out a deep breath as she felt her body change fully, into her animal form as the orc pack ran just yards behind her. White fur blew wildly in the wind as her claws tore at the ground pulling her faster and faster down the mountainside, through the growing number of trees. A snarl escaped her lips as an arrow flew past her ear, then another finding it's way to her shoulder blade.

Skidding to a halt she made a quick turn around, now facing the pack for the first time, dread filled her.

The pale orc was not with them. The plan had fallen, and now she would have to wait and see if the company would make it to the carrock a whole.

Snaring, she pawed at the ground, watching the pack of wargs and their riders fill in around her. There were five all together, all watching her with beady eyes, and twitching limbs. Orcs were such ugly creatures, the filth of middle earth and certainly hard on the eyes.

As the orc to her left drew a bow from his quiver she decided it was time to end this and get to the carrock where Gandalf said he would wait for her. Growling she leapt for the orc, causing the other orcs to close in on her. Ripping and tearing, she blew through the pack, her wolf form much larger than the wargs, giving her an upper hand while she knocked the orcs from their saddles and ripped limbs from their bodies, though the taste and stench of orc blood was certainly disgusting she knew she had to do this. Time was ticking.

When all of the orcs had been killed along with two of the wargs, she sent the other wargs off into the woods with a low growl. They were lost without their riders guiding them, and now, no longer a threat to her.

As swiftly as her attack she was off again, running though the plethora of trees and fallen limbs, finding her way to the carrock. For every year she had wandered the earth she had never felt so nervous, so anxious. The dwarves she had only known for two days, why would her heart break if they were to perish on the mountain side under the hand of the pale orc? Something held her to them, a bond already formed years ago when a young dwarf ventured too deep into the woods.

_Why him?_ She asked herself, picturing he blonde dwarf and his electric blue eyes gazing back at her. She was of legend, so what about him brought out her mortal side. The side of her that feared for the future, that feared for death. All she knew is that if she kept running, and they were alive, she would hopefully find out.

...

Fili sighed, watching as the last eagle set his Uncle safely on the ground. They had escaped death, but how many more times would this Azog continue to hinder their journey, how man more times could they escape his grasp. His body shuddered at the sound of his Uncle's voice, now standing staring straight at their burglar. His face was a twist of anger and disbelief, and he braced himself for what would possibly come next.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." Thorin said, all around him shrinking under his voice. Bilbo's face was a mix of fear and exhaustion as he awaited the final blow from Thorin as the king stepped closer. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Was all he said next, shocking the dwarves standing around, all watching with anxious eyes. Fili smirked as he watched his Uncle embrace the hobbit, and the shocked look on Bilbo's face as he did so.

"So he does have a heart." Kili whispered next to him receiving an elbow to the rib as Fili chuckled. Missing the rest of the heart warming scene, Fili noticed something out of the corner of his eye, moving closer the rest of the dwarves noticed too. There they stood, at the edge of the carrock surrounded by a knowing silence. Then Gandalf spoke. "Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth."  
**"**Our home." Thorin sad, words rolling off his tongue like they had been waiting there for ages.

As Fili stared out over the horizon he couldn't help but feel drawn to the outline in the distance, sure he didn't grow up in those halls but they called to him, beckoning him "home." Soon enough he would be.

But he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Gandalf had told them Averi would try and lead the orcs off, but that plan had failed, now they were to meet up at the bottom of the carrock.

Her face plagued his mind as they company made the treacherous climb down to the ground from the cliff. Her long white locks, blowing wildly in the wind, her eyes just looking right through him. Everything about her floated around in his head, making him crave her even more. Just to stand next to her would be enough of a remedy for his fleeting thoughts.

He just wished he could get it together, they had a long ways to go yet, and to travel that great of a distance with her would surely make him go mad with lust. But the thought of her not being there now made him want to go find her, to wander the earth forever by her side. Now he would just have to wait, hopeful she wouldn't give up on the company just yet and she would be waiting for them at the bottom.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I hope you like it! Anyways let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	8. The Second Skinchanger

**"**How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as Bilbo returned from his perch on the rocks. "Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." He said in between breaths, he had seen something larger, more dangerous looking than the orc pack, and it had loomed even closer, it would surely pick up their scent in no time if they didn't continue on.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, swinging his ax over his shoulder into it's sheath. "Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo said, Fili watched as he tried once more to speak but was cut off by Gandalf.

"Did they see you? They saw you." He said in a mix between panic and curiosity.** "**No, that's not it." He said getting agitated with the company, they had sent him to scout out the orc pack but didn't even care to listen for what he had to say on it.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said, looming over Bilbo with his staff in hand. Chatter erupted among the group and Fili watched on once more as Bilbo tried again to speak, but could not be heard. Part of him wanted to chuckle with amusement, the poor creature, yet the other half of him trusted this hobbit and was growing concerned over what he was trying to say. Obviously it was not good news.

**"**Will you listen! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there..." Bilbo finally said, bringing his voice to a yell to get their attention. He huffed as all eyes were on him once more, all a mix of confusion and worry.

**"**What form did it take? Like a bear?" The wizard asked, Fili saw the worried look on his face. Something was wrong. "Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." He hobbit spoke again, confused with how Gandalf would've known what he had seen.

**"**You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked, but his only answer came in the form of a turned back as the wizard contemplated the situation.** "**I say we double back." He said again, looking to his brothers for support. "We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Fili heard his Uncle say.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said hurriedly, starting to lead the way. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin spoke again as Fili sighed. "Can we just go?" He asked quietly to Kili as they exchanged knowing looks.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said, looking towards the rocky path Bilbo had come from, knowing the beast was nearby. His stare was broken by Thorin "What choice do we have?" he asked. As soon as the words had left his mouth a roaring sound could be heard in the distance. The noise made them all still, heartbeats exploded in their chests and panicked looks were exchanged before Gandalf spoke again.

**"**None." Gandalf said, as he started to run, leading the company towards the house he spoke of earlier. Panicked breaths followed his massive form through the thicket of the trees, only hoping he would be able to lead them to safety as he had done so many times before. But in the back of his mind Gandalf wished they had been able to wait just a few minutes more, for every minute they waited, was a minute closer Averi became. And she was coming, this he knew.

This entre situation could have easily been avoided if Averi were here, running through the woods he knew the company might not make it, they had walked many miles already, yes. But could they run as far as he needed them to...

Behind them more roaring could be heard, like thunder breaking through an eerily silent night. The beast was getting closer.

Seeing the glowing lights of the house in the distance his heart sped up, could they make it?

The faster Fili sprinted, the faster his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. He was trained to be a warrior, but running was not his best attribute, and hearing the beast just a ways behind him made everything worse. A bear, he would've been able to take a bear, but this one was much larger, he just knew. By the way it roared behind him, by the sound it's claws made as they tore against the ground.

Then there was another noise amongst the brush, farther back, a snarling noise and a flash of white. He had no time to stop and investigate, they had reached a clearing and the house Gandalf mentioned was in sight, he prayed to mahal that his legs would carry him faster in this moment then they ever had before.

By now the beast had exited the forest also, and was in pursuit. Growling and snarling, it's teeth bared and ready to rip apart the flesh of the intruders on his land. Then, as the dwarves reached the gates of the house, a howl ripped through the air, and even if getting inside meant life or death, everyone's heads were forced to turn.

Fili's eyes widened as he watched the bear still barreling towards them, but it's pace had been slowed and seemed annoyed, bothered by something else, it was not only them he had his mind on now. Then he realized there was another animal, just as large behind the beast, snaring as its jaws locked onto it's shoulder blade. It was massive, and white and it resembled an arctic wolf. His Mother had told them stories about the arctic wolves when Kili and him were just toddlers, they were dangerous, yet if you ever got the chance to lay eyes on them it was considered a great opportunity. They were beautiful creatures, and most ranged in colors, but the one before him bared pure white fur, white as the snow, it was almost blinding.

"Inside, now!" Fili heard Gandalf say as the company was ripped from their trances and pushed inside just to lock the doors behind them, like it would keep them safe form a deranged over-sized bear. Breathless sighs took over the peaceful hum of the cozy house as questions erupted, all aimed at their wizard.

**"**What is that?" Ori asked, as the chatter died down, peering out the cracks in the wood of the door. "That is our host." The wizard replied as confused looks piled in.

**"**His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves." He said again, taking off his hat, sighing.

"What else what out there Gandalf?" Fili asked, knowing everyone had seen the wolf, yet they only mentioned the bear. He could not be the only curious one.

"That, master Fili, was our healer." Gandalf said with a smirk as he watched the dwarves face twist in confusion. "I know you have heard of the tales of the great wolf, she is also a skin-changer, but much older than Beorn, and has certain capabilities he does not posses." Yes he knew the stories his mother had told him at night when he begged to hear about the spirit who walked the earth for all eternity. He had always believed she existed, he knew she did,but he thought the skin-changing was just an extra part of the story his kin had made up for fun.

**"**He's gone." Ori spoke again, still watching the outside world around them, curious and full of wonder, until his brother pulled him away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, they're under some dark spell." Dori said pulling his brother to "safety"

**"**Don't be a fool. They're under no enchantment but their own." Gandalf said leaning his staff along the wall. "Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight...I hope."

Fili slumped down against the wall nearest to the glowing fireplace, pondering what he just saw. Averi was a skin-changer, so that part of her story was indeed very true. He had just witnessed her in all her glory, a massive figure of pure white fur and an even whiter set of fangs.

After his mind had settled on the beast part, he thought of the woman whom he had just met, the girl his mind told him he needed to protect, though he already knew she could hold her own. His memory flashed back to pulling her up over the cliff side as she missed her jump, her eyes ablaze with fear and a hint of relief as his hand wrapped around hers.

The electric shock that ran through his body when he touched her, it was becoming addicting. Even just looking at her made his mind go numb. He needed to speak with her, his body urged him to be near her, to just be close to her. This bond he was forming to her, it would soon present itself as unbreakable if not properly dealt with, or would he let it fester until it was too late. Either way he wanted to be with her, badly, but he couldn't.

She was as old as the earth, destined to walk it forever, and he was a mortal, destined to perish at the hands of death, maybe not as quickly as man, but still soon enough it would find him. Even so, if she did return his feelings his uncle would not appreciate their bond, he would not allow a courting braid to be placed in her hair.

His thoughts took over once again, he was next in line for the throne. He would soon be king under the mountain and it was best he had a wife that was of his kin. Being bonded with Averi? he shook his head, letting his hands fall together in a bunch on his lap. It would never happen, out of question.

As the coals of the fire continued to burn, he watched the orange of the rocks fade and grow with every breath of air they got. Much like his feelings toward their company's healer, always fluctuating, shifting and changing right when he though he knew how he felt.

As he drifted off to sleep he heard the door creak open and shut, looking out of the corner of his eye he saw the man Gandalf had spoken of, Beorn, he was a bulking man, standing taller than even their wizard, covered in hair. Closing his eyes to act if he were asleep he waited for the attack to come, for this skin-changer to kill them all, but instead he got something else.

A sweet voice, who had followed Beorn in through the door unnoticed through the eyes of Fili. "They are intruders." The deep voice of Beorn spoke his tone neither unhappy or content. "They are friends." His healers voice spoke back, just the sound made his heart thrum in his chest but he dared not to open his eyes.

"I care not, I'm just gad you are back." Beorn said, Fili catching the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Me too, but we will be gone in the morning I assure you." She said as their footsteps walked by Fili into another room where their voices became hushed and soon enough all he could hear was the crackling of the fireplace as it eventually died out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, please leave me some reviews because that's what really keeps this story going, hearing from you guys. So just let me know what you like/don't like or anything you want me to change or even some suggestions. I really love reading your reviews, and thank you to everyone who has left something so far. If you're up for it follow me on tumblr, (anacondano) and if any of you are artists, I'd love to see your guy's take on Averi, that goes for any of my other OC's as well. **

**Thanks for reading, love you all!**


	9. Mirkwood Awaits

There she was, standing atop the boulder like some war hero, her pure hair blowing valiantly in the wind, her eyes looking out over the edges of the field as if something lurked there unseen. She was truly a sight to behold when she was oblivious to the pair of bright blue eyes watching her from afar, an image he'd be sure to never forget.

That morning when he had woken up he had finally met the brute who had tried to run them down, their host, who was also a sight to see. He was massive, much larger than Averi and...harrier. He spoke in deep phrases, his voice like the rolling thunder across the plains. Fili had learned that once Beorn passed into the afterlife, there would be no more of his kin to take his place, except for Averi, who was given eternal life. And while they were the last of their kin, they could not reproduce even to save their bloodlines, for they came from different clans altogether.

Now, watching her scouting out the land surrounding the house, he ached for her. This gift of immortality unseen by death was starting to seem like a brutal punishment for the spirit of legend. To have to journey alone for all days, knowing family lied no where...it was a curse. Why would Eru grant her such a gift?

"We will be leaving shortly, Fili." A voice said from behind him, he turned to face his uncle, eyes already showing signs of disappointment. "Yes, uncle." He replied.

"You long for her, do you not?" Thorin said, his voice just a bland whisper now, emotion erased from his voice as he followed his nephews gaze to the woman on the boulder.

"Who wouldn't, she is a gift from the heavens." He replied, looking back to Averi once more.

"She is a distraction, and will be leaving us soon after we arrive at forest." Thorin said, watching Fili's confusion grow. Before he could question him he spoke again. "The wizard spoke of a scout awaiting her arrival in the forest of Mirkwood. We will not be seeing her again unless fate intervenes."

Fili didn't know how to react to this information, he had thought the skin-changer had joined the company to be a healer, now only a short time in she would be leaving again. It seems as if she had been brought into the company for another reason in itself. "I thought I should tell you since it seems you've grown fond of her." Thorin said, his voice still lacking emotion as he looked blankly at the blonde before him.

"I appreciate the information, Uncle." Fili said back, nodding his head towards his King as he made his leave. He made sure he was gone before he turned back to Averi, but scanning the field, and the boulder she was nowhere to be seen now. Huffing a breath of defeat he turned to go back inside to pack up, but was abruptly stopped by the quiet inhale of another, close behind him. Turning on his heel his hand went straight for his sword, drawing it quickly ready to defend.

As his eyes adjusted, he saw nothing. Then out of the corner of his eye, a flash of white, and to his surprise his sword was knocked from his hand by another, much longer and detailed. "Looking for someone?" Her voice rang out, and instantly he could feel his cheeks warming from the rush of blood to his face. Before he could answer, she gave him a sly smirk, and handed him his sword back after retrieving it from the ground. "Your reflexes are fast, but what of your swordsmanship?" She said, smirk still present on her face as she watched his squirm under her presence.

Then, just as fast as his embarrassment came, it was gone, replaced by a cocky smirk and a nod of the head as he squared up to her. His sword light in his hand from many years of training, and his eyes figuring every pin-point he could strike. "I was bred to be a warrior." He bragged as she lunged and he dodged, holding her sword off with his before she pushed away, metal clinging on metal.

"As was I." She commented as her hair swayed gracefully behind her as she moved, her work precise from years of training and war. She was impressed by his sword handling, but she knew all dwarves were born fighters, this one in front of her though, he was pristine, not yet hardened by years of battle, but instead tough through knowledge and practice. She smirked as the fight went on, neither backing down.

"Is it true you are leaving us in the forest?" He asked as he swung down at her, catching the blade before it could strike with her own, she looked at him with curious eyes. The smirk disappeared from her face as she pushed his sword away and let hers fall to her side. "Who told you?" She asked, her voice low now.

"Thorin." He replied watching her as her face twisted with confusion and sadness.

"You must understand, I have another task upon me." She said back her voice still quiet, as she slid her blade back into it's pocket. "If I could I would venture with you until the very end, Fili." her voice was like silk, and the way she looked at him as she said his name, it felt like he was being torn apart. She looked down at her hands in shame.

"Let me go with you." He said, knowing she wouldn't let him, neither would his uncle, but my god he couldn't leave her. Something had come over him in the short time being around her, and even though they had little contact something was happening. He could see it in her eyes too.

She lightly chuckled, turning her gaze to the trees. "I will cannot allow you to risk your life on a quest not even your own." She sighed. "You are in line for a throne, you cannot be bothered with the likes of me. I am here for another reason entirely my own."

"Then will I ever see you again?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper now as they stood in the open field behind the house, the wind swaying the tall grass around them.

"After I am finished with my work I will try and find the company again. I will promise you that." She said looking to him with sad eyes.

It was true she would be leaving them, but she had not known this until they had left for the misty mountains. Originally she would have guided them out of the forest safely, but with the growing evil at Dol Guldor she knew it was something she had seen once before, she had a hunch of what could be lingering behind those shadows. She was to see the company off at the edge of the forest, and make her way to the stronghold herself now. The elf would instead wait for her there.

Informing Gandalf of this new information, he agreed, she would travel to the stronghold and see for herself if her assumptions were correct, and if they were, may Eru help them all.

For another minute it was silent, and they just stood there both contemplating what would happen next.

She hadn't felt this way towards someone in a long time, a feeling her father told her would make her journey on the earth a daunting one. To care deeply about anything, the animals, the beings, was to only inflict damage upon herself. She would live forever, and even the immortals could die.

Now, looking at the blonde haired dwarf before her, she knew it would kill her if anything happened to him. It was killing her right now knowing that he might only live another hundred years.

But how could she feel this way, they had hardly spoken or had contact. It was like an unseen bond that drove them together, a force she knew all too well.

Her father had spoke of it once, he told her all beings on the earth had a counterpart, a soul they were paired with. And when the two souls came together it was beautiful, a bond unbreakable

She had asked him if he would ever have this bond with another, but her father had hesitated. _"You will live forever, no other being can promise everlasting life. They would die and leave you in suffering."_ he said, looking down at his daughter.

_"If everyone else gets somebody, why shouldn't I have that gift too."_ She asked, her voice as soft as she could muster. Requesting this form Eru was overstepping her boundaries, she knew this, but this was something she would fight for.

_"You are sure you want this?"_ He asked, his hand cupping her cheek gently.

"_Yes."_ She replied placing her hand over his.

_"Then it is done. Though I cannot promise when you will find this person. It could be many years from now, and it could be anybody, but when you meet them, you will know."_ He said, as his figure dissipated as he returned to the heavens.

_"Thank you."_ She said watching his figure leave, a single tear running down her face.

Now she knew, this was the one. This was the reason she could never stop thinking about him, the reason she was so drawn to him, the reason she found herself around him more than the others. It was Fili, and she had known it all those years ago also when he visited her in the forest. But the question was, did he know.

She didn't have the heart to tell him, they would be leaving each other for some time. She didn't know if she'd be gone a day or a month, or maybe even years before they met up again. And if it became the latter, he would already have a queen by his side.

She sighed as she looked at him. "We must be going." She said, before she began to walk away, but was halted by a firm grip around her wrist.

She looked back with a curious gaze to see Fili, staring intently into her eyes.

"I cannot keep pretending." He whispered, his grip on her wrist loosening, then letting go.

She just bashfully looked to the ground avoiding his gaze so she wouldn't have to feel the way her heart beat faster when she looked in his eyes, or the way her face burned when he touched her. "But, you are in line for the throne. You must forget about me, I am not your kin." She whispered, as she turned back for the house. She could hear the others inside, getting ready to leave for the woods, and this time he didn't stop her from leaving.

Hopefully after her portion of the journey had been fulfilled she would return to him, but she knew that may not be the case.

Her father had promised her someone to love, someone to be with, but he had not promised that it would be able to work out. She knew Fili was the one, her destined bond, but under the circumstances she was in, she could not be with him right now.

...

After saddling up her horse and saying her goodbyes to Beorn with a promise of a return, she followed the trial of horses to the edge of the forest. With a huff she turned back to Gandalf as they reached the very edge, he only gave her a soft smile and a nod.

She knew someone was waiting inside for her, someone she wished she would never have to encounter again.

"I cannot travel with them inside, I must go check on something, he should be waiting for you near the borders of the stronghold, and please Averien, try not to cause too much trouble this time." The wizard said with an old smirk and a wink as he sat himself back upon his horse. "I can't promise you that." She said back with a smirk before sending him off.

Now the hard part.

She turned to the company who had started to enter the forest, except for one that lingered behind.

"You must go before they leave you." She said hurrying over to him. "Let them, I could not leave you without a proper goodbye." He said with a smirk as he took her hands in his. She just smiled as watched as his face turned serious. "Goodbye, Averi. Promise you will find your way back." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"I will try my best, Fili, if you promise not to get yourself killed." She said with a small smile, getting a similar smirk from him. He let his hands fall out of hers as he turned to go catch up with the company, stealing a single glance behind him before he disappeared into the thicket.

She smiled sadly at her hands. She would do anything to follow him, but there was something bigger at hand right now, and she had kept someone waiting.

Making her way through the brush, with the tree branches pulling annoyingly at her hair she came upon the edge of the stronghold of Dol Guldur. Sighing she looked around, not seeing anything but the dead forest surrounding the fort.

Then, the creak of a tree branch above her, and a quick flash of green and he was there. Not looking any older than when she had last seen him, only his face held more seriousness now than it had those many yeas ago. His starlit hair flowing effortlessly behind him and over his shoulders as he looped his bow across his back with his quiver.

"It's been a long time Legolas." She said, her eyes trailing down his body. Everything was the same. The young prince had not changed one bit.

"Too long." He said back, his mouth twitching up at the sides as he took in the image of a girl he knew long ago. Before nostalgia could take over completely he led her to the bridge of the old fort. "Let's not forget why we're here." He whispered, looking to her as she nodded and they made their way in, side by side.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter done, but let me explain. I originally planned to have Averi lead the company out of the forest with Legolas, like I wrote out in the other chapters, but things took a turn around. I thought this way would be easier to write and for me, more enjoyable. So from here on out for a few chapters, Averi will not be seeing the company, but instead will either be at the stronghold or at Mirkwood with Legolas before she figures out they're keeping the dwarves locked up. P.O.V will switch back and forth and some story line form the movie will probably be changed to accommodate my OC. **

**Also, if any of you are still reading, please let me know what you think, reviews keep the story going and I really don't want to feel like I'm just writing this for myself. Huge thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far (: Until next chapter**


	10. Of Strongholds and Shadows

**Hey guys, I don't know how many of you are still reading this story, but my drive to continue is dwindling as less and less reviews come in. I only have one faithful reviewer, and I'd like to thank her so so so much for every review she's ever left on any of my stories. Thank you, _Tatsuki Vermilion _for all the kind and encouraging words, not only for this story but for Recollection. Seriously it makes my day when I see her name in the reviews, thank you for everything! Also thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story when it began and for my guests as well! I'd really love to see some of you guys come back though and leave something, if anything. **

**I will preach this until your ears bleed, but reviews keep a story going, and they keep us writers encouraged, so please leave anything, criticism, encouragement, thoughts, anything! I love reading what you guys have to say! With that, I leave you chapter ten, please, let me know what you think!**

**Also I have a poll up regarding one shot's on my profile, if you're willing, go check it out.(:**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling. **

* * *

The stronghold was ancient, used in days of the past as a magnificent fort, a beacon shining out to all enemies on the side of the now withered cliff as a force to be reckoned with. Walking beside the elven prince, Averi could feel the temperature decreasing, the air around her becoming harder to breath. Dol Guldur had fallen to the evil of an old world, a world she knew all too well.

"There is great darkness here." Legolas said beside her, as he ran his hand along the old stone walls. "It is more than just that." She said back walking to the center of what looked to be an old lookout point, the very end seemed to have fallen off the side of the cliff in years passed, and she was careful with every step she took knowing her footing could betray her and she too would fall victim to the Cliffside.

From her mind she conjured up every old spell she could think off, something was hiding in this shadow of stone, something that would only be brought out if it was forced.

"Please, stay back." She warned the elf as he tried to join her. "I'm going to cast a revealing spell, be prepared for what may come out of the shadows." Having done this spell only a few times before, she carefully let the ancient tongue flow from her mouth as bursts of light ran through the fortress, each illuminating every crack, every crevice.

With every word, every glimpse of light, she could feel the evil growing. The spell was working, and her worst fear was coming to light, the urge to stop now and run crawled up inside her.

"I know you are here!" She yelled through the desolate halls. "You are weak, this is why you choose to cower in your shadows! Show yourself!" She demanded, out of the corner of her eye she watched the elven prince notch an arrow in his bow as the tension grew around them.

Suddenly a dense noise tore at their ears as a swirling form of darkness approached from the end of the lookout. She turned to face it, watching the dark matter form and re-form around the figure inside.

"You are weak." She said, watching as the form of a great evil she once knew tried to take shape. "You will not win."

Her hair blew violently behind her as the swirling mass came to stand just a foot away now, it reeked of death and blood, and seemed to be staring right through her. "I will make sure you are cast into the darkest void, to join your master." She spat, knowing all to well the doings of Sauron were the original doings of an evil twice his in strength. Melkor.

Suddenly a form of a hand ripped from the form of darkness, it's clawed fingers wrapping firmly around her neck, and from it's figure spoke words of an ancient tongue, words that no being on this earth wished to hear again. Black tongue sounded like the smell of blood, like a weight pressing harder and harder down on your skull until it cracked.

She screamed against his grip, through her own ancient tongue she spat back at him, her form changing from physical to a single being of light. Her skin shone the beams of the sun, her touch the heat of a thousand of Varda's stars. At her sight the darkness recoiled, it's blood curdling screams sending Legolas to his knees as he watched in horror or the scene before him.

Back and forth their anger went, they were having a conversation, but Legolas could not understand a word of it. Everything came from the ancient world, things he could not yet comprehend. The old tales of the light waging wars against the darkness came back to him, they would battle and battle but there would still be night and day. He understood it now better than he ever did as a young elf.

While good existed, so would evil. There would never be enough of either side to diminish the other.

And then to top it all off, he was nearly blinded by the light emitting from the form of Averi, she sent wave after wave of light at the looming darkness until it receded back over the Cliffside from where it came, taking it's stench, and screams with it. Though as much as she wished she held the power to do so, she could not cast him away forever, he would be back.

Watching her fall to her knees, her body shifting back into it's normal form, Legolas raced over to her kneeling by her side.

"He is back." Was all she could say out of breath, wiping the beads of sweat away that lingered on her forehead. Legolas didn't say anything as he helped her to her feet and they quickly made their way out of the fort.

...

After losing the path, and winding up entangled in a giant spiders grasp, Fili did not think this day could get any worse. Then shortly after being freed from the wretched creatures web, the company was soon surrounded by something much worse than the spiders, the elves of Mirkwood. They were dressed in brown and green and were very touchy when it came to ridding the dwarves of their weapons.

Fili glared at the back of one's head as they were toted through the woods, onto the steps of the palace of the elven king, Thranduil. The elves seemingly deciding to speak in their own tongue as they shoved their trespassers along.

The inside of the palace was beautiful, he could admit that, but he preferred the dwellings of his own kin among others. He dreamt of seeing Erebor for the first time, marveling at the giant stone pillars, the common rooms, the halls. Everything he had been told about his kin's old home made him crave it even more. Halls decorated in gold and jewels, floors made of granite, the elves dwellings were nothing compared to what lied beneath the mountain.

Knowing that someday he would assume the throne made his eyes light up even more. He would be in charge of the grand mountain, overseeing the mining of the gold and jewels, ruling as a proud king over his kin.

Then as he was transfixed with the image of the lonely mountain in all it's glory he was abruptly ripped from his train of thought as he was pushed inside of what he presumed was a holding cell.

Sighing, listening to his kin's complaints and yelling, he slumped back against the wall, his head coming to rest on the cool stone. His mind wandering back to what it would be like to assume the throne. Then the haunting thought came to him.

He would need a queen.

...

From Dol Guldur, Legoals and Averi had made it safely back to the palace, unseen. Hastily he had led her to his chambers, not having spoken to her after what he had seen. She had literally transformed into a being of pure light, he had never seen anything like it.

With a nauseated look, Averi collapsed on his bed, hands clutching her head as waves of pain ran through her body. She had finally given into the pain she had kept at bay since they left the fort, and curling her legs up to her stomach she couldn't help but groan, letting out what hurt she could.

What she had done, had drained her immensely. Her energy was dwindling now, she would need at least three days time to regenerate. Knowing this she balled up a fist of blankets in anger, why was she so weak?

With her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain, she felt the bed shift next to her and suddenly a gentle hand was pressed to her back. "What happened back there Mellon?" He asked, his voice soft as he decided it was time to start asking questions.

With a sigh, she rolled over to face the elf who had laid himself down beside her. His hand now rested at his side, his eyes tentative and listening.

"Sauron, the dark lord, has returned. He is gathering an army. Though he is weak, he grows in strength every day." She whispered. She recoiled at his name, recalling the way his hands burned around her neck.

Legolas pondered this information for a moment, recalling old war stories of his fathers. Sauron had been mentioned in many, and through his many reading he also came across the name quite a bit. "The servant of Melkor." He spoke back, "How did you cast him away." He asked, his eyes now curious.

Taking a deep breath as another wave of pain escaped her grasp she remembered how terrified the prince had looked upon seeing the darkness and the light battle against each other.

"I do not wish to bother you with my history with Sauron." She said back.

"You are not bothering me mellon, I wish to merely understand how you were able to combat such an evil force." He whispered pushing a strand of hair from her face. At the touch her eyelids fluttered shut. The feeling a familiar one, a memory of a time when she thought she knew of love.

She sighed, letting her head fall to the pillow beneath her. "When I was born, I took the image of my father, rather than being a physical being on the earth, I was limited to a body made soely of starlight, and the suns rays." she said, remembering all those meetings with her father, begging him to give her a body like the valar. Legoals nodded, listening contently.

"Within the form I took, I found that wherever I went, darkness fled, and when the first cries of war rang out I found myself face to face with Sauron. I remember him vaugly, but I know I tried to sway him back to the light, I tried to show him what would happen if he continued in Melkor's steps." She huffed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as another wave of pain rolled through her body. "He would not listen."

"He told me that when the world burned under his evil, death would take pity on me. For I would be forced to suffer a thousand unbearable deaths, each one bringing me back for another." She looked into the blue of the elf's eyes, a vast ocean of understanding laid there as he watched her with curious eyes. "The being of light is my true and original form, and through my light, the power to blind the darkness." She said deciding it was best not to ramble about her past too long.

"I see now." Was all he said before he slid from the bed onto the cool stone of the floor leaving her curled up in his bed. "My father will be looking for my presence shortly, I do not want him knowing you are here." He said and she nodded, she watched as his eyes trailed up her figure, filled with sadness, and longing.

The memory that plagued her as she watched him leave out the door was one she had managed to keep at bay in all her years of travel. The memory of a prince much more happy and light hearted following her to bed all those nights ago. There they had slept, curled up in each others arms, thinking that love may have found her for the first time.

Many mornings after, the thought crushed by the image of the prince, her prince enveloped in the arms of another, the arms of Tauriel. It was then she realized she would not be the one for Legolas, no he needed love among his own kin, and she knew he had already found it.

She had thought that love would never find her again, that her father had played some cruel joke on her, but now, as her mind lingered to the blonde dwarf of the company she had been with only a day before, she couldn't help but think maybe this was her second chance. She had found her one, and she would do anything to return to him, confess to him her thoughts and feelings.

She would stay by his side until time ripped them apart.

But first she had to get out of this dreaded forest.

* * *

_Here's some things cleared up for you, Legolas and Averi did have a relationship many years ago, but they remained friends after things went awry and that's why they seem so comfortable around each other. She did dread seeing him in the chapters leading up to this one, but only because of his father. _

_So, once again, I ask any one of you who are reading this to open up your thoughts to me. Let me know what you think so far. _

_Much Love, S_


	11. Unfriendly Reunions

**Ugh! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, a lot had been going of lately, like starting college! Gah! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, again, sorry it's so late...**

**To Clear some things up, I've been using the name Melkor A LOT, and if you've never heard of the silmarillion, you probably don't know who that is. To sum things up in a very pathetic way, he's super evil and was more powerful than Sauron, thus the reason behind why Sauron has been called in this story a 'servant'. Also, Melkor is the same person as Morgoth, Melkor=Morgoth. Got it? Alright(; (P.S. I saw a question about the whereabouts of Gandalf in the reviews, Gandalf leaves the company at this point in the story to check some ancient tombs, then travels to Dol Guldur later _based around the movie_.)**

**Hope you enjoy, and please be sure to leave a review! I love what yo guys write me!**

* * *

Averi turned over in the bed, her body still aching from her encounter with Sauron. Her mind betrayed her, flashing images over her eyelids of the dark mass stalking towards her, of his clawed fingers wrapping tightly around her neck. Groaning she rolled over again, dragging the fine silken sheets with her. It was almost as if Sauron himself was mocking her, it was him who plagued her mind with this evil and darkness.

Deciding her body wasn't going to let her fall back asleep, she sat up, elbows stiff as she held up her upper body. Scanning the room, Legolas was nowhere to be seen which could only mean one of two things. He was with Tauriel, or his father, the thought of either made her stomach churn. She was never one to submit to hatred, but to say she disliked either of the two said beings was an understatement. She would rather wage war one hundred times over than have to stand in the same room as the red head and the king.

Sighing she pushed herself to the side of the bed, sliding down onto the cool stone floor. Would she wait for Legolas to return? Or would she go on without him...before she could decide the door creaked open to reveal none other than the elf himself, his face a twist of worry and anger, which was extrememly unusual for the prince.

"What's worng?" She said getting to her feet quickly as he shut the door lightly behind him.

"My father is suspicious, he knows you are here and wishes to speak with you." He said, his words light knowing the skinchanger had a strong distaste for his father. "He wishes to speak, or he wishes to finish what he started all those years ago?" She snarled back, her eyes aglow with anger.

"That is not all," He said sighing. "The vile creatures you have traveled with here have been locked away."

Her gaze suddenly turned vicious as she heard mention of her the company. "You have locked them away? They are no foe to you!" She said, stepping up to the elf. Her mind brought her the image of Fili, she needed to get them out of there.

"It is much to their own benefit, mellon." He said back, his voice trying to remain calm through the anger she was radiating. "Upon council with my father, he promises the relase of the dwarves, if you can give him something in return."

"What would he want from me." She spat back. "I am but a lowley creature in his eyes."

"A thought that once had not existed." Legolas spoke, remembering the love his father had for Averi, they had fought many wars together, for some time he thought her a god. "The past has no matter in this, I will consider the council, if you bring me to the dwarves first."

"My father requests your presence now, I cannot allow any further drawbacks." Averi's lips snarled in distaste, she needed to see the dwarves, to assure no harm had come to them, especially to Fili. She knew though, that there was no getting around King Thranduil's words, if he demanded to seek council with her then it would be done whether she liked it or not.

...

The walk to his majesty's throne was long and beautiful, it was everything she had remembered of it, except for one thing. Everything about this place had turned dark, no sunlight reached the ground where she walked, her path was all but illuminated by the small flames of candles. She did not speak to Legolas the entire walk, even though he did, on many occasions try and start a conversation, she could not bring herself to open her mouth. She was contemplating what she would say to the wretched king upon her arrival.

The last time she had been in Mirkwood and walked these halls had been centuries ago. A distant memory now, but it burned her every time it resurfaced.

She remembered that day too, it was summer, and the sun was resting at it's peak in the sky. She wished she could feel the warmth of the sun on her back now, everything here was cold and bitter. She sighed, her lips drawn in a straight line as she turned down the corridor to the King's throne. Her body stopped short of the entrance, knowing what was inside was not pleasant, until a reassuring hand on the small of her back gently pushed her in.

She made sure to keep her head high, to never let her eyes reach the floor. He was intimidating, but she could be too, and she would not fall flat now. As soon as the throne was in sight, her eyes bore straight into the elf's that was seated on top of it.

As he rose to stand, his icy blue eyes challenging her already, she decided to speak first.

"You have not changed one bit, Thranduil." She snarled as she gracefully stepped to the platform beneath his throne, her eyes trained on his movement, the anger already swelling up in his eyes. "It is nice to see you again, Averien." He spat back, emotionless, she knew he had no intention of making up for lost time, instead they had both held their grudges over the years, making this meeting venomous.

"Why have you locked away the company of Thorin Oakensheild? Do you wish to see the dreams of a homeland restored, crushed?" She stood firmly in her place as he descended from the throne, his cloak dragging lightly behind him with every step.

"I have offered Thorin a way out, one which he did not accept." He said back his breath hot on her neck now. She turned to face him, her eyes challenging him to try and make the same move he made all those years ago, to draw his sword and attack her as she stood defenseless. She smirked, she knew he would make a deal that Thorin would refuse, just to see him rot away in his dungeons. She knew there was something in Erebor that Thranduil desired also.

"You are filled with greed, darkness lingers in your heart." She spat. "You refused the dwarves a home when they had lost theirs, and now you refuse their travels to reclaim that same homeland?! You call yourself a king? You are nothing but a coward!" She yelled, rivaling his dominant stance as they stood but inches away from each other.

"You do not understand." he said, and she rolled her eyes as a quiet laugh escaped her lips, receiving a glare form the king. "I guess I do not, now I assume you have called me here to offer that same deal you have offered to Thorin, am I not correct?" She asked as her smirk faded into a thin line.

"Yes, and upon the promise those jewels will be returned to me, I offer freedom for your company."

Averi pondered this offered for a moment, as if to give the elf before her some hope. "I am not here to help reclaim Erebor, I am here for my own purpose. Offering me a deal like the one you speak of means nothing to me." She said.

"Why are you here then." The king asked, his head slightly tilted, his eyes raking her over.

"There is a darkness that grows on your doorstep and you have done nothing about it. It is now even too strong for me to confine." She spat, and watched as his eyes bubbled with curiosity. "You speak of the necromancer?" He asked as if he had looked into this evil before.

"No, it is no necromancer, this is not some human conjurer. The servant of Morgoth returns." She said, her voice submitting to a whisper as Thranduil stared her down. "You have let his evil fester long enough, he will rise again." She glared at him through ancient eyes, wondering why the king would allow such evils to taint his borders.

Thranduil just watched her, and his eyes darted rather quickly to his son who had been watching from the shadows. "It is not as if I could have stopped him." He said back, his voice low now. Averi just sighed, "You would not have intervened anyway, you sit upon a throne which you fear to leave."

The king gave her a bewildered look. "You know that is not true." He whispered, his eyes akin to shock as if out of everything that had poured from her mouth, her statement just then had burned him the worst. "Maybe so, but it becomes truth with every waking minute."

Silence, then as tensions grew she could sense another had entered the throne room. A scowl crossed her face as the king's eyes drifted to the shadows, but she already knew what laid behind them.

"Ah! She has returned, I was wondering." The voice rang with a heavy dose of sarcasm and spite, as the figure emerged from the large stone pillars. Legolas watched in horror as his worst nightmare came to life.

With her back still turned to the voice, Averi spoke, her voice as sharp as knives. "Tauriel." She slowly turned, her white hair swaying over her shoulder as she did so. "I was wondering when we would meet again, I see your status has not changed over the years." She commented, knowing the fact that the king would not allow a low ranking silvan elf to wed his son was a rather large hit to the she-elf's sense of pride.

With a snarl Tauriel crossed the room, her had around her dagger. With a smirk Averi stepped up to her, knowing the elf stood no actual chance. "I would kill you if it were not impossible." She spat, threatening the skin changer with the end of her dagger.

"Enough Tauriel, leave us." Thranduil commanded. Hesitation set in, as the stubborn elf stood her ground face to face with Averi as both the king and Legolas watched with nervous anticipation. "Too bad it is not impossible to kill you." Averi whispered with a smirk as she knew it would irk the she elf. With a growl Tauriel managed something in elvish Averi had no interest in and stormed off, her auburn hair the last view of her as she disappeared behind a stone column.

...

His uncle had just ruined their one and only chance to escape this dreaded dungeon, and though he would say nothing to his face, he silently cursed him inside his thoughts. In his head swam the image of Erebor, and though they were close now, he knew if they didn't make an escape attempt, they would never make it on time to reclaim their lost homeland.

He pictured the mountain now, it was truly named, for it sat alone on the horizon, almost as if it were beckoning them home. Fili tried to conjure up images of what he believed the great halls to look like, the throne room, everything about Erebor was a mystery to him. Sighing he rested the back of his head on the cold stone wall.

Then his uncles words rang in his head. "One day you will be King, and you will understand."

It was a true statement, but one he could not yet fathom. Fili was next in line for the throne, he would be the successor to Thorin. The thought made him as giddy as his twelve year old self. A King, he would be a king.

With a smile he pondered the thought.

Then as quickly as the smile had come, it faded into a frown as he heard oncoming footsteps, and out of the corner of his eye flashed the color of red, and the she-elf from earlier had returned, flocking to his brothers holding. As her voice rang out among the dark, cold dungeon he was reminded of Averi, oh how he missed her voice. He couldn't wait to show her Erebor!

Then another daunting thought, once the mountain had been reclaimed, he would be forced to marry, a suitor from the iron hills no less.

Averi, would be forced out of the picture he had thought he had painted so perfectly. He presumed she would follow him, and the company to Erebor, help them reclaim it, then stay for the rebuilding of the once great home. Now he feared his Uncle would allow her to travel no further, seeing Gandalf had assigned her to her own journey upon allowing her to join the company.

What did he expect of their relationship now anyway? It was a childhood infatuation brought to life, was he really in love with her, or was it just all in his head. His mother had always told him he would know when love had found him, and the way his heart beat uncontrollably, and the way his feet fumbled beneath him whenever she was around, told him he did love her. She was his one.

There was no denying it now, and the smirks his comrades threw him every once in a while (mainly from Bofur, and Kili) he knew people were starting to understand why he had been slipping as of late.

Closing his eyes to try and let his exhaustion catch up with him, he sighed. The image of the skin-changer danced about in his head, her pure hair twirling gently behind her as she laughed and sparred with him as they had in the days before. Her skin was the perfect tone of gold, and when the sun hit it just right it shone like the jewel she truly was.

While having stayed at Beorn's he'd watch her train out in the fields, occasionally taking breaks to run along the outside perimeter just to check and be sure none had followed them here. Apparently he was not the only one who she had drawn in by her beauty. Balin would watch her also, mesmerized with her fluid movements, he had read about her often, loving the tales of the spirit skin-changer as he had as a child. Then, there were the others, Dwalin, Kili, Gloin, and Bofur, who couldn't seem to take their eyes off the girl, driving Fili insane with jealousy.

He knew now he had felt this way because he had believed once a dwarf had found their one, said love became more precious to them than any jewel lying in the heart of the mountains. He felt as if she were there for his eyes only, and prying peeks, and glances from the company drove him mad.

He had even caught his Uncle on occasion staring at the woman with an eagerness in his eyes. One Fili had dismissed quickly before letting his anger get the best of him.

Oh how he wished she were here, he wished he had done more than just say goodbye on the border of the forest. He wished he had kissed her, kissed her until his whole body burned to the core and his mind slowly filled with pure bliss. Just the feeling of her lips on his, it made the anticipation to find her after they got out of this hell even greater...that is if they could escape.

And like a light upon the lake in the darkest night, there was his answer. A stout Hobbit standing at his door with a key in his hand.


	12. A Vision Revealed

_Sooooooooooo, I finally finished this chapter, and it's a little shorter than the others because...well reasons. I just wanted to let you all know I will probably be wrapping this story up within another five chapters maybe? Who can say, it honestly could go on for another ten. I've been feeling less and less inspired lately, and would really love some more reviews on this story. So please, leave something, even if it's anon. I love reading what you guys write and it really helps me write in return. _

_Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think, and any ideas you have towards the story's progression._

* * *

The barrel ride was exhausting, and if it weren't for the pack of never-ending orcs chasing them it would have been mildly entertaining. Fili sighed, sitting on the rocky shore next to his brother who was clutching his wound from the arrow he took only minutes before. "I hope I see her again." The raven haired dwarf confessed, Fili just rolled his eyes knowing he was speaking of the red haired elf who had visited his brother in the dungeon.

"She is an enemy my brother, it is best you forget about her." Fili said, being careful not to use his collection of derogatory words he had saved up just for elf scum. "I think she'll come for me." Kili confessed, "just like I know that Averi will come for you." He said nudging Fili who bit back a smile.

"It's best we focus on what lay ahead now brother." He managed, wishing he could agree with his little brother that Averi was coming for him too. Now, being out of the dungeons brought on a world of realization for Fili. They would be at the base of the mountain very soon, and after that he would soon assume the throne. He had to start taking life more seriously, if Averi was coming or him he would let her, in fact he prayed she was coming, but if she did not he would have to start focusing more on the throne now more than anything...including his one love.

His Uncle would never allow the two to marry anyway, and he was sure if he even were to put a courting braid into her hair, that his Uncle would find a way to cut it out. Fili just shook the thought from his head, Mahal help him now.

...

Averi grunted as she kicked the locked door of the Prince's room. After the escape of the dwarves, the king had seen if fit she be kept at bay, as if to not add to the problem. "How could he!" She snarled, pounding on the door until the ends of her fists began to show signs of bleeding. "It it for your own good." A female voice spat from the other side of the door. Instantly she kicked at the door again, and this time it rattled, showing signs of wear, finally.

"You mock me now, Tauriel. A mealy locked door cannot hold me forever." Averi snarled back, kicking the door once more. Realizing it would not break anytime soon, there was only one other option now. Sighing, wishing it wouldn't have had to come to this she backed up to the center of the room, wondering if she should give the guard on the other side of the door a fair warning. "I highly doubt that, you've grown weak Averien even I coul-"

Before the elf could finish the door shattered to pieces in front of her, sending the red head flying into the corridor. Groaning from the force of impact, she watched in horror as a huge white animal stalked towards her. Pinning the elf down with only one paw, Averi felt herself smirking on the inside. The look of terror in Tauriel's eyes was enough to live the rest of her life in happiness. Ripping her head off right now...well that would just be selfish.

"Get off of me you glorified mut!" She spat, and Averi snarled back, jaws snapping in the elf's face, just inches from inflicting a fatal wound. Recoiling in fear, knowing the skin-changer could end her life in a quick snap, she fell limp under the giant white paw waiting for the wolf to retreat. With another snarl, sounding more or less like a warning, and the newly released pressure from her shoulder, Tauriel realized she was alone.

With a grunt she hoisted herself from the ground where she had been pinned down, looking to what remained of the door she sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Thinking back to the dwarves escape, she couldn't help but wonder why Averi would want to chase after them. She should just go back to her dwelling in the forest with the other skin-changer. Muttering in elvish she couldn't help but let her mind shift to the dark haired dwarf, and the way his face twisted in agony as the orc's arrow planted itself into his knee. Feeling heat rise up in her cheeks, she felt a pang in her heart for the creature, he had been so kind to her in the dungeons, and he was quite tall for a _dwarf_. Sighing she kicked a shard of the doorway from her path.

She would not report to the king, the mut would take her right where she needed to be. She was refused love many years ago, she would not be forced to ignore the fleeting feeling in her chest again, Kili was in danger, she needed to find him.

...

She crumpled to the ground, her panting turning to long draws of breath as her human form forced it's way back. With her skin feeling torn apart, and her mind a black void of pain and confusion, she forced herself to try and calm down.

She had never felt this weak, or this vulnerable since she had been created, and now, with her knees to her chest, baring only her tattered clothing and her dirtied skin she let her feelings flow from her for the first time since she had come to earth.

While running through the wooded path she had lost track of Fili's scent along the narrow river, she had wound up taking a darkened path that had led even deeper into the woods than she had anticipated, and though she knew where she would be able to find the blonde dwarf, she couldn't help but feel as if the path had been forever lost, there was no meaning to chasing after him anymore. Her father had finally replenished her foresight, and she had seen unbearable things.

Feeling the burning hot tears on her face she clawed at the ground in agony. She had seen it happen, it would happen and she knew for once she could not stop it. Fate would ruin her, it would gift her with her first taste of death. Pain, suffering, she wished, even prayed Eru would rid her of this earth now before she would have to see her visions played out in reality.

Fili, his body crumpled and broken, laying lifeless across the ice. His eyes whispering the words of a life so young, a life taken in vengeance, and anger. His mouth drawing breath no more, his hands unable to gift the smallest of touches ever again. She had been there though, standing across the ice as he had fallen, she had seen it all and she could do nothing.

Averi sobbed into the forest floor, nearby the woodland creatures watched, her presence drawing them to her like a moth to flame. She was a spirit of the earth none the less, a powerful being, and they watched her, forgetting previous motives, forgetting the world for a moment. Among them an elf.

The spirit cried out, her skin glowing with white light, her screams of agony sending a beam of light through the golden leafed canopies, through the clouded skies, straight to the heavens, straight to the being who caused her this pain. Leaves shook violently on the tree tops, and the winds blew harshly around the golden trunks. "Why must you do this father?" She sobbed, kneeling, her arms covering her face as if she were ashamed to have felt so strongly towards the death of a mortal. "You show me this now, after I have found the only thing among this earth that brings light to my life."

"Please." her final words were uttered in a whisper, pleading, begging almost.

Tauriel stood hidden among the bushes with the woodland creatures, and though she had never felt so much hate for one being before, she could not help but feel pain for her in her heart. She had never seen anyone so broken before, so angry and pained. She drew a quiet breath before leaving, knowing if Averien had envisioned a death among the company, then Kili would be in trouble too if he had not already fallen to the poisoned arrow.

Before she could step fully bac out into the light form the woods, a twig snapped behind her, drawing her bow swiftly she notched a arrow and was prepared to fire until a firm hand wrapped around the wood of her bow, forcing her to lower it. "You know of what I saw, you were watching me." The pure haired being spoke, her skin was outlined with a thin cloud of white light, bright as the morning sun, her skin no longer dirtied as it had been before, fresh tears stained her cheeks.

"Yes." Tauriel whispered back, compelled to answer.

Averi took her hand from the bow, instead looking deep into the elf's eyes now. "You love him don't you." She whispered. "You go to him now?"

The elf only nodded, hesitantly, but willing. "I can take you to him, let us forget the war of our past now. Help me, Tauriel." Averi pleaded, her eyes still glossed over from her tears, but still beautiful under all the torture she had been through.

"Tell me, what did you see." Tauriel asked, her mind thoughtfully prepared to shield itself from the oncoming information. Deciding it best to form an alliance with the skin-changer, she forced herself to look beyond the ages spent hating this being, no, they needed each other now.

Averi just stared off somewhere behind the elf's shoulders, her eyes distant now.

"Death." She whispered, as they world grew silent around them.

...

"Look brother." Kili said with a pained whisper, staring out over the waters and homes of the lake. They had made it to Laketown, and now awaited nightfall under the roof of Bard's home. The anxiety of reaching the mountain on time was beginning to drag on Fili, his thoughts about the future under the mountain driving him insane.

Walking over to gaze out the window at what his brother had become so entranced in though, his mind drew a blank. His thoughts settled, but in turn his heart thrummed in his chest, as if it were signaling something. His eyes narrowing in curiosity. "What do you think it is?" Kili asked, his voice strained as he tried to stand up to get a closer look.

Fili was silent, gazing out over the horizon.

A single beam of pure light bore through the heavens from the forest, it called to him almost. Beckoning him back, giving him a reason to forget his quest and live among the white light.

It was a silly thought though, and within the blink of an eye the beam of light was gone, and he turned back to his brother who seemed disappointed the light had dispersed.

"I'm sure it was nothing Kili." He said, taking the seat next to his brother to asses his wounds once more. The white light danced at the back of his head though, telling him he had known it's brightness before in another form.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!_


	13. News of War

Tauriel clung viciously to the wolf's back, regretting having not grabbed her horse before they had left under a silent agreement to not rip each others heads off. Averi was not her best friend, no, and at times it was true she wished the immortal was capable of death so she could grant it to her, herself. Now though, an unnamed force drew them together, both fearful of what the future may bring, and what fate may have in store for the ones they had fallen in love with.

Averi was fast, and they had reached the base of the lake rather quickly, but as soon as they arrived Averi had realized her dilemma. "We cannot delay, I must get to Kili or he will die!" Tauriel angrily spat as Averi shifted back into her human form, her chest barely heaving from the dead sprint here. "You do not think I am making haste? Why don't you carry me the rest of the way then elf." Averi calmly noted, "I have stopped because I do not know the way. I have walked the earth for many years, but never have I sought the pass to Lake town, for this is new territory to me." Whatever pride she had in that moment was drown, as the elf just stared blankly at her. It was almost embarrassing, she was the one supposed to be guiding people, not following.

"There is a bridge, along the north side of the lake. It is not far but please, we must hurry!" Averi just shook her head as the elf took off along the rocky exterior of the lake without so much as a backwards glance. She wondered how and why this elf had fallen so quickly for Kili, surely she was being irrational, was she not? But then again, when she had seen Fili in the thicket of the forest outside of the Blue Mountains when he was just a child, she had known in that moment he was something grand. She had fallen in love with him over the short span of their journey together, and now even with separating her feelings only grew more powerful.

With a sigh Averi followed quickly after Tauriel, muttering over the ignorance of the woodland elves.

Just before Averi could step foot onto the bridge, a rustling in the trees and bushes behind her and Tauriel caught her attention, driving her out of her thoughts. From the smell of him she knew who it was, just not why he had wandered so far from home, he never had ventured this far out of the land. "Tauriel, wait." Averi said, turning to the trees now. "Beorn my friend, why must you hide?" She asked, and the sound of more rustling filled her ears as the giant bear huffed, poking it's head out of the foliage.

He was silent, of course she knew he couldn't communicate in this form, but could tell something was off with the skin changer. He mind failed her then as she tried to thing of the logical thing to do. "Beorn, I must go, you know this. I have to save them." but the bear just huffed again, his eyes urgent, and his breath ragged. He had ran this entire way here, tracking her down. She knew then there was something much deeper at work here. "Dol Guldur?" She questioned, her voice a delicate whisper, wishing he wouldn't say.

Beorn just stared at her, groaning with impatience, dragging his paw along the dirt, beckoning her forth. With a sigh she turned back to her elf counterpart. "Tauriel, please, keep them safe until I return." She said with a heavy heart. Fili, her mind kept telling her to go to him, to keep him safe, alive...but her heart pointed her towards Beorn, and whatever he had raced her to fetch her for. She could not fail her only remaining kin, even if it meant risking the life of her one love.

"I will." Tauriel whispered quietly back, and with the nod of her head she took off, bow already in hand to face whatever she would find in LakeTown.

...

Her muscles tore at her as she chased Beorn through the thicket, under the red leaved canopies. She couldn't help but try and ease her mind, it wouldn't shut up to be quite honest. Images of what she had seen in her vision haunted her, and the voice of her father rang through her mind. She had lived for so long, and had never been faced with a crisis quite like this one, this was a tragedy, and she knew there was nothing to stop the fate of the future from falling.

Why would her father bring her to this point if he knew what would happen. Why would he let her feel this pain.

Fili was not even dead yet, but her vision had seemed too real, she was already living in the grief. She needed someone to tell her this feeling would fade with death, but something in her heart convinced her it would stay, long after she had lived to see more death upon more wars, and new kings under old mountains. If what she had seen was fate's destiny, she didn't know if she would be able to live with it.

She huffed, the cool air stinging her lungs as she ran beside her friend on muddied paws. She was a being created to help the souls of earth along on their journey, to aide where it was needed, and to be a warrior when the time came to take up arms against an enemy. She was not created to find love, to wish away her immortality, to have her thoughts so riddled by a mere dwarf. She was of legend, not some spirit created in the minds of story tellers. She was real, and she was created to do good, but the specifics of what she could and could not do on this earth had been blurred.

Was love an option anymore? Or should she rather forget the lives of mortals, and just lend them a blade in times of war.

She didn't know anymore, but the way her heart thrummed in her chest just thinking about the blonde haired dwarf meeting his fate made her realize she was in love, even if she shouldn't be ...she was. And there was no way her father would force her out of this feeling. If he didn't want her to feel she would have been created to be emotionless, a blank canopy of mindless thoughts.

Her body shifted back, feeling the weight of the world come crashing down around her as they arrived at he base of the strong hold she had only visited not too long ago. It already felt darker, but she sensed they were alone. "Why have you brought me here?" She whispered, wiping the grime from her hands onto her slacks.

He sighed, "There is a war coming, Averi. We must fight...We have been called to battle." He said looking to the stronghold with despair in his eyes. He had wished this day could have passed further along into the future, not now, not in his lifetime. Sauron would take the East, then everything else will fall, and darkness will return to the land. It was a sour fate, one he could happily live without. So he would fight, and if he died then he would know it was not in vain.

Averi looked to the sky upon the news, wondering why her vision would just show her a single death, and not the true face of war. War, war was coming, and she was no where near prepared to do what she must. How could she focus on the battlefield when the image of Fili reaching for her to save him plagued her mind. Would she even be able to see him before the war began? How much longer did she have with him? Days...weeks?

It was a hopeless game of numbers in her head. What she needed to do was prepare, and fight, maybe that was the only way she could save her love...if fate would let her change the course of the future.

She was beginning to understand just how cruel mortality was.

* * *

**Remember to review! Thanks for reading! (:**


	14. Awaiting Fate

**Before I start this chapter I just want to say a huge thanks to ThatOtherWriterGirl for discovering my story and leaving me countless review for basically every chapter. Thank you so much girl! I sincerely appreciate it! It really increased my drive to finish this story, and so with newfound motivation I went a created a new chapter for you all in hopes that more of you who are reading this will leave something in the review box also. (: And of course how could I forget Tatsuki Vermilion who is one of my faithful reviewers for both of my current stories, thank you for the continued support, I seriously could not thank you more, but I've already told you that countless times. (:**

**With that out of the way, this chapter includes a pretty big time skip, and the scenes that happen in the movie I altered just a tiny bit to make sure it would fit in with the plot, I'm sure most of you will catch it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fili was in awe of the view from the Lake Town shack's window, it had certainly provided him with hope as he watched his brother writhe in pain under the hands of the she-elf. Tauriel was it? He couldn't say he was fond of the elves, but she had saved his brothers life, without her Kili could have easily been dead by now. Her presence certainly did make him curious though. It wasn't long before he had to start asking questions of course, and Tauriel had willingly participated in conversation with him, eyeing him with strangely sad eyes. It almost bothered him, she looked at him as if he had been the one dying moments ago, not his brother.

Still he could not manage to shake the strange feeling that she knew more than he did in that moment about some unspoken truth.

"You love her?" the auburn haired elf asked with eyes that questioned him in a child-like manner. He just looked back at her with clouded eyes, the image of pure haired skin changer danced about in his mind, her face smiling lightly at him, her eyes full of starlight. "Yes." he whispered, and he realized it was the first time he had admitted it out loud. It hurt to think about just how much she had changed his life, and how even though his feelings were true, he may never see her again. Erebor would be an adventure exploring in itself, but would he be able to sit out the rest of his days on a throne knowing she was out there somewhere wandering among the moonlight.

Would he be able to accept that he would be married off to a dwarven bride, knowing he did not love her, but instead wished everyday for the sweet touch of another. "I love her." He admitted again, wishing Averi could be here in person to hear him say it. Now he was just confessing his love for her to an elf, and elf he had not liked at all mere hours ago.

Tauriel smiled at him through closed eyes, as if she wanted to tell him something, as if there was a dual purpose for why she had come to save his brother. "She will come back for you." She said, and in a split second he caught it, a hesitation in her words, there was something she was keeping from him. He eyed her curiously, sharpening his blade with precision, trying his best to ignore the words that had just come out of her mouth. Seeing the conversation was over, Tauriel left her spot on the wall by the window to accompany Kili, who smiled at her like she was the sun of his universe.

Fili just snorted quietly at his brothers foolishness, but then again the company had always teased him around Averi, maybe he had been the same way. A fool in love. The elf's words rang in his head, taunting him, asking him if he believed she would return. Staring at his reflection in his blade he prayed she would.

...

_(One week later)_

"It has already been another week! I must return to him Beorn!" Aver cried, slamming her mug down on the old wooden table. Her anger made even her flinch, realizing it wasn't Beorn's fault there was impending war. The brute just smirked at her, "Save your anger for battle child, we await the guidance of the Eagles." He said with slow but serious words. He sighed, leaning against one of the walls to get a better look at her. "I too once loved...love is a battle in itself. It will exhaust you, burn you to the ground, make you mad." He said turning his gaze to glance out the window as if awaiting another's presence. "But in the end you will realize it was worth the fight if it was true."

"What if he dies, what if I cannot save him." She spoke, looking to her companion with soft eyes, "I do not want to lose this love the same way you once did." She had heard of the stories, lived to see the torture of the skin changers, she fought as hard as she could but in the end there was nothing she could do for her own kin. She found Beorn alone in the woods, barely alive, the only of his people left, and she had promised him she would not let him perish also. She protected him until he grew strong enough to surpass even her stature, and then she began to journey again, promising a swift return every time she had left. Now she wondered if this battle would be so unforgiving to take his life also.

"If your visions are fluid, why not make sure the future you have seen does not play out...you will not lose him if you truly believe he is your one."

She sighed, realizing he was right, but the fact was it was not so easily said than done. "I am not prepared to live the reality I have foreseen, if I cannot turn the future of these events I could never forgive myself." She admitted praying her father would grant her another fate.

"Best you prepare yourself now then...war has begun." Beorn said, his voice low but strong. Averi stood up finding him moved to the open doorway, watching the skies with serious eyes.

Overhead circled the eagles, the whisper of war had spread throughout the land.

...

The dragon had been slayed, the people had migrated to the old ruins of Dale, battle had erupted...at the point of no return there had seemed to be no hope, no way this could become any worse than it already had.

But fate have it that it could get worse, it could get much worse. So bad to the point where you don't even know what side you're fighting for, so awful to the point where you realize you are so much lesser than what you stand for. Bilbo had never seen war with his own eyes, he had never so much as spoken a bad word to one of his own kin, of course it didn't count if it was behind their backs right?

Burning your diner over the fire was bad, this, this was full fledged terrifying, this was everything you had ever built for yourself going right up in flames with just one meaningless spark that you had thought you had stomped out. He was scared and to be quite honest he was hoping he wouldn't be forced from Gandalf's side. He had betrayed his closest friend, even if it was for his own good he couldn't help but feel guilty, he wanted nothing more than to watch Thorin rule over his mountain, but Thorin was mad, a madness that he hoped would diminish soon.

He had stayed by Gandalf's side as long as he could, knowing he was not at all qualified to fight, or defend himself. Until that was, he say something he knew he would never be able to come back from. Something that brought out the courage inside of him.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, climbing the hillside to "take out the head of the snake" as Gandalf has said with wide eyes. Through watching Thorin and his company fight, he knew they could be alright on their own, but something pulled at him, tugged at him telling him to move, to get to them. Something he did without a second thought, no glancing back, no second chance. He went face first as his adrenaline and what he only assumed was loyalty drove him forward. Something was wrong, he had to get to them even if he was virtually helpless.

Climbing in Thorin's path he paused as he heard a thick roaring cut through the cloudy skies. The shadow of an eagle moved over him, in it's grasp, a white wolf.

* * *

_Happy Halloween!_


	15. In Love and War: Part I

**A/N: So instead of finishing my homework I'm updating this chapter super fast because...why not? Obviously following the movie plot things will be wrapping up soon, but I'll probably end up, after this chapter at least going two more chapters until the finale. I hope all of you who have kept reading month after month have enjoyed the story, and I'd really love to hear from some more of you on your views. Seriously, I love feedback, it has really helped me grow as a writer in the past, and continues to keep me encouraged, so please! I'm inviting those of you who haven't really said anything to speak up, make your opinion heard, and I will gleefully listen.**

**So blah blah, this chapter jumps into the action, and I know some of you will read this and say, "that doesn't really match up with the movie, like...at all" and I know that. I just really honestly hate re-writing movie scenes when I can just cut them out or alter them to fit the plot better. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll be hearing from more of you in the reviews. (:**

* * *

Battles had always seemed to drive up her adrenaline, make her thirsty for war, hungry for the sweet sound of metal on metal as they clashed together in fury. This war though, this battle would be the one that mattered, the one that counted. It would change everything, and here at the end of her world she wondered if fate would be so cruel to tear it all apart.

She had met Fili months ago, and in her eyes months went by in seconds, it hadn't even been a full year by his side and she had already known this was it, this was love. Blind love that drove you to the ends of the earth in complete madness, that tore at your heart with sharpened blades. It was the kind of love that burned her to the core, and right now, with her claws ripping through armor, and teeth crushing anyone in her path, she was an inferno that would never stop burning, that could level Yavanna's forests with one small spark.

Her mind was on one track, one single thought ran through her head on a continuous loop as she tore a path through the disgusting orc army. "Get to him…save him." They tore at her fur with their blades and axes but she felt no pain, she didn't know pain anymore, nothing would stop her from finding him.

Nearing the thick of the battle towards the edge of the mountain she saw a familiar face and her heart surged with relief. Though it was not the dwarf she was looking for she knew she must be getting close. To say she had only grown close to Fili would be false. Every member of the company had held a special place in her heart, for her journey with them, though it was cut short, was nothing less than a quest among a new family. A family she held in the highest regard. Knowing a member was still alive, and still fighting made her a little less on edge.

Taking out an orc looming right over her friend, he turned with wide eyes, forgetting for a moment just exactly what he was looking at.

"Averi!" The white bearded dwarf cried, his face beaming with pure joy and she barked playfully at him acknowledging his presence. The old dwarf's eyes turned wearily to the hill side only a short distance away, before he turned his attention back to the wolf knowing exactly just who she was looking for. "They have went to the hillside, an old enemy awaits." He spoke gravely, giving Averi a swift nod before turning his attention back to the battle going on around them; she just turned her head towards the quaint hillside with dark eyes sensing something was wrong.

It seemed the pale orc had taken the Ravenhill as his post to guide his armies into the battle, and as she scanned the area for any signs of Fili, she somehow knew she wouldn't find any. She caught a glimpse of a white back to her as the head of the armies stalked off into the mist of the smaller mountain, abandoning his post to take care of something else, sending a chill down her spine. This was it.

With all four paws to the ground she took off, knocking anyone in her way to the side as she went. It was happening, if she didn't get there soon she would be too late.

…

Her legs had never failed her before, but with every waking minute of climbing the icy path they were beginning to tremble. She had seen the immense pain the skin changers vision had brought her, and since then all she was able to think about was her own love. Kili.

Never had she imagined she would be chasing after some arrogant little dwarf, but here she was, fearing for his life. She had to reach him, she had to make sure. A while ago she had set her sights on her own kin, hoping one day love would find her among her dwelling in Mirkwood, but that day seemed to be taking it's time catching up with her.

She could not argue she had found the prince to be quite a delightful suitor, but the king had shut her out, a lowly sylvan elf of her status would never be able to pair with his son.

Or maybe it was the fact she had distracted his son from a more pretentious suitor, who wouldn't want their own blood to marry to a being who was in the eyes of the king, one of the Valar themselves.

It was Averien who was the original suitor for Legolas. Thranduil had loved her as he loved his son, she would have been a perfect edition if it had not been for Tauriel and her mischievous rendezvous with the prince.

Now with that hate in the back of her mind she was beginning to see the skin changer in a new light. They were both fighting for the same thing now, for love, and if Tauriel could not succeed in preserving her love's life tonight, then she prayed to the valar that Averi would.

With clouded eyes she made her way up passed another grouping of icy ledges, her surroundings shrouded with mist. The perfect setting scene for a tragedy.

"_Mellon_." A soft voice called form behind, and for the first time in a long time she was grateful to hear it. There she was, standing on a ledge just a few feet away from Tauriel. Her hair was wild as it wrapped around her shoulders and snaked down her torso. Her battle garb was simple leather armor stitched with delicate patterns of Varda's stars; the only thing protecting her back from the chill of the mountain was her cloak.

"I have been expecting you, _mellon_." Tauriel said back, finding the endearing term a well fit for her old enemy. On her back was a bow and quiver, on her hip a blade that had once threatened to end Tauriel's life. "Come," Averi said, her eyes shielded from any emotion, though Tauriel knew her heart was racing. "Let us face this impending evil together."

"Together" Tauriel repeated with a nod, holding her bow in one hand and holding the other out to Averi.

...

There hadn't been hadn't been that much more of a trek but with every step, every second of breathing in the cold mountain air Tauriel was beginning to feel the weight of the reality of things weighing on her. The howl of the wind would catch her ear, or the cry of battle would echo up into the mountains and she would flinch, Kili, every sound of pain, of agony, of terror was coming from her love. She felt as if with every step she was getting no closer, even when Averi had set the fast paced hike over the ledges and ice she had felt like it would never be fast enough.

She had no real knowledge of the fate of the young prince, her young prince, but something told her Averi's vision held more death and more truth than previously perceived. If the entire line of Durin was to fall, it would happen now, and she was so close to being able to help, but still…never close enough.

Averi sighed, pulling herself up over the icy ledges, making sure Tauriel had been able to keep the pace. They were almost there, she could sense it. "Tauriel, we must hurry." She whispered her voice soft and gentle as if she had kept the thought of Fili's potential death at bay. Tauriel knew she was suffering on the inside though, she could see it in her eyes and the way her hands trembled as they hauled her up the mountain.

Then, before Tauriel could say anything to try and calm both of their spirits, they stopped dead in their tracks as the sound of drums resonated over the mountain. Without another word both scrambled to reach the line of Durin before it was too late. Neither said anything, but both knew where those drums were coming from, this was no welcome home party for Thorin, this was the sound of the pale orc taunting an old enemy.

Coming into view of the top of Raven hill, Averi caught a glimpse of tufts of curly brown hair, standing with his back to her she managed a small smile, knowing the hobbit had survived the journey thus far. Next to him the king under the mountain, both focusing their attention elsewhere, as time seemed to slow down around them. "Averien." She heard Tauriel whisper behind her, and followed the elf's gaze to a higher ledge of the hillside.

Everything she had seen in her vision, it was real. Every heart wrenching image played out before her now in true light. She thought when her foresight had caught up to her she would be able to handle it, but now with her breath catching in her throat and the mountain sides seemingly closing in around her she knew there was no way she would ever be able to handle this with a level head.

It was him, Fili, her prince…in the arms of the defiler. His small but built body just a meaningless spec beside the pale orc. Her world was slowing down, a voice in her head shouting at her to do something, to move, to react, but she was stuck. "If your love is true, save him." A voice whispered in her ear, echoing all around her. No it was not Tauriel, it was her father. He was giving her the chance to change fate knowing there was an alternate ending to this potential nightmare.

"Now Averi, you must make haste!" He shouted and she flinched at the rage in his voice, so used to the gentle and soothing side of him. With that little push her world came crashing back down around her as the reality of the situation hit her head on.

With years of battle and training under her belt there was nothing that could have prepared her for this situation, so she did what she knew she must, the only thing she knew how to do when war was waged.

Take down the enemy.

With quick hands she had her bow notched and ready before Azog could even finish what he was saying. The language of the orc's rolling off his tongue in venomous heaps, his eyes locked onto Thorin making sure he would witness every minute of his nephews death.

He never saw Averi, his eyes were clouded by hate.

Letting out a short breath, steadying her hands she let the arrow fly, its release cutting through the sheer silence of the hilltop with a high pitched whistle before it was embedded in the shoulder of the pale orc.

A sharp cry echoed through the mountains as the pain of the sharpened tip of the arrow pierced his exposed flesh, the surprise in the attack making his first instinct to asses his wound.

Time seemed to slow to a halt once more as she watched with horror the outcome of her actions. The arrow had forced Azog to free his hands, and in his hands Fili, just inches away from a ledge. She cried out his name as he fell, running to him, trying to reach him before he hit the ice, yet she did not succeed, the sound his body made as it crumpled to the ground was the only thing she could hear as she slid to a halt beside his body. She had done it, she had changed his fate, he did not die by the hands of Azog, but these moments now were critical to make sure he remained alive. She knew he was not dead, just by the way his chest rose and fell in small breaths, but she was losing him, and with the enemy lingering so close she knew she could not heal him here, she would have to take care of Azog first.

"Fili, stay with me, please." She pleaded, whispering in his ear as his eyes struggled to open. She looked to his brother who watched her with wide eyes, not believing what had just happened. "Kili, watch over him." She ordered, and the younger prince nodded, his eyes serious. She knew he would let no one touch his brother. She wanted to cry then, to hold him in her arms until the world came down around them, but years of war had her already to her feet, her face serious, her sword ready. Adrenaline was pushing her on. Azog would not get his revenge today, not ever.

She didn't pay any attention to Thorin in that moment, instead setting her sights for the enemy, the one who still held the power to make her world crumble.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review if you liked it!**

**Some things to be clear on. I'm still a young writer, my work may not be as good as others but I'm learning everyday what to do and not to do, that comes with constructive criticism from you guys, and my own judgment on my material. I know a lot of writers on here tend to create Mary-sue characters, and I honesty pray that's not what I've created. The Hobbit &amp; LOTR universe has so much potential for what kind of characters you can create, and Averi was always kind of an OC that stuck in the back of my mind. She's a legend of sorts in her world because of her gifts and her bloodline, but that doesn't make her a God, or anything. I try to portray her emotions as somewhat of a human's emotions in her world based around her love for Fili, and though she has these incredible powers I've really only shown a few times in the story, she has no less of a heart than the other characters.**

**In the next chapter, part II her powers will come into play more, but until then I hope you liked this chapter, and please me something to read in the review box!**


	16. In Love and War: Part II

**Hey guys! Sorry his has taken a while to get out, and it's not exactly how I anticipated it would go but I'm quite content with it. If you don't like it remember you can always write your own stories! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it was a little difficult to write. As always I encourage more of you to leave a review but nothing seems to sway you people, maybe as we near the ending more of you will speak up! A reminder we are nearing the end of this story so if you would like to see anything specific I encourage you bring it to light now! Though I can't promise I will put just anything into this story.**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The last thing he remembered seeing was a piercing white light, then at the sound of his body crumpling to the cold hard icy floor, he succumbed to the darkness, beating out the pain before he could feel it. His own name rung in his ears, but the voice was not his, it was a woman's and the longer he listened the more it sounded like the voice of a godly being calling him back to the Earth.

He could not open his eyes, or even move a finger, he was locked there by darkness, by death. He had no feeling anymore, everything was beginning to numb, and even the slightest stinging pain had disappeared, leaving his head spinning, his body cold. He didn't know if he could ever wake up from this impending death, he knew he should have already been dead by now, but by some fate Azog had never gotten the chance to take his soul himself.

Now all he could do was wait, and even waiting seemed like a pain when sweet relief from this hell was so close.

Something kept him fighting though, even if the urge to succumb to the darkness drew him in like a child to it's mother, it felt natural to go, to leave this world…

He knew if he were to ever wake from this eternal sleep, nothing would ever be quite the same.

**...**

Averi lunged and dodged her way through the masses of orcs raining down off the small mountain top, it had seemed like every one of them equaled in Azog's height and weight, but not his skills in battle. She watched with weary eyes and the pale orc slipped through the crowd of flesh, his figure taunting her to come and find him. With a frustrated grunt she sliced her way through the very last of them surrounding her, screaming as she brought her sword down upon them as if they had personally pained her in some way. They were urchins, disgusting mounds of rotting flesh that held no mercy to the world around them.

She believed they were so ignorant that if they ever were to reign over earth, they would burn it down in their own stupidity and hatred. They were not capable of love, nor feeling, only the undeniable urge to pillage and murder.

As the last orc fell lifeless before her, she found her legs unable to move, unable to carry her forward. With a helpless sob she sunk to the ground, her knees sinking into the bloody patch of snow at her feet.

Without battle to keep her mind preoccupied, her train of thought turned straight to Fili. The image of his limp body across the ice burned in her mind, making her groan in pain as if it had physically hurt to see him that way.

She had changed his fate no doubt, but would he survive long enough for her to heal him.

There was no doubt she was running out of time quickly, but something told her to stop, to go back to battle under the shadow of the mountain, her calling was the sweet sound of war, not the mortal prince.

"No." She whispered, knowing the feeling was not her own, the urgentness to return to the war below was her fathers doing, and she knew he had created her for exactly this moment. To keep peace in middle earth, to restore balance to the world.

Except, now there was a reason to live, a reason to carry on…and it was the limp body resting wearily on the ice just a ledge away.

She couldn't move, couldn't do anything, a voice rang in the back of her mind, telling her she had done her part. She had changed the fate of the future…with a gasp she clutched at the bloody snow, letting the tears fall steadily now. Fili would live, yes, but her father had spoken to her then, he would be the only one she would save. The fate of the others must now depend on their actions and their actions only. She could not intervene, as her fathers will held her there, forced to sit unwillingly on the snow capped mountain.

"Why?" She whispered, but she knew there would be no answer, the mountain feel silent, and even the sound of battle below her ceased. All that could be heard was the sound of a single dual taking place just a ledge away, she was only a few yards away, yet could do nothing.

"Take mercy on him father" She whimpered, pounding her fists into the snow with a sadness that made her body go numb with pain, and her heart ache for the lives she could not save.

"Averien, you cannot save everyone." The voice was deep, but gentle, slowly raising her head from her kneeling position in the snow she met her father, brimming with the light of the heavens. She let her eyes wander beyond him, opting to not say anything at all.

"You asked a favor of me once, a favor I knew you would ask of at some point in your life." His glowing figure kneeling down beside her, his hand outstretched to caress her cheek, urging her to look at him. "I have given you your one, he was not man, nor elf, but dwarf. Have you found out why yet my child?" He asked, his voice but a whisper now as the world seemed to slow down around them.

Snowflakes landed gently in her snow white hair, blending in perfectly and making her aware of how bitterly cold it actually was out here. "No." She whispered back, watching as a small flake flew silently down onto her outstretched finger tips. "Is it because they are the most stubborn of the races, have you sent me this love in hopes I would be able to change their pigheaded ways? To morph them into your ideal peoples as you had done with the elves and men?" She said it in a whisper but her spite was clear, she was upset and her father knew this.

Eru looked to the stars then, knowing his visit here would be short. He could have smiled at her statement, certainly the dwarves were not his ideal race, nor were they created by him, but that did not mean he did not appreciate their existence. Yes they were stubborn, as stubborn as their creator Mahal, yet he accepted it, embraced their differences. It was a dwarf he chose for his daughter to love because no other race could give her the kind of love she deserved.

Men tended to look passed their wives, in search of other females, and the elves were more reserved, less wild than as he had created his child to be. Neither race would be a strong fit. "I chose a dwarf, because Averien…they are loyal to a fault, they are strong, and independent, and indeed very stubborn, yet I saw how bold you were when you were born into this world. I knew then none would be able to stand up to the untamed part of your soul…except perhaps a dwarf…"

Averi looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why?" She asked, her voice soft and wavering, yet her eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Some day you will understand, but today is not that day. Go forth now child, yet do not weep, this was not your fate to change." He said, and before she could manage anything else he was gone in the blink of an eye, and time had caught back up with her.

With panic in her heart at her fathers last words she shot forward, realizing now she could move freely. Whatever she had missed she already knew it was too late.

Reaching the edge of the short cliffside down onto what looked to have once been the top of a waterfall, now frozen over she spotted what she had feared would come to pass. In the distance was a figure, crumpled on the ground, and at his side was Bilbo.

She wanted to scream, to curse the heavens and her fathers last words to her, to cry to the Valar to bring him back, but alas, she knew no plead nor prayer could reverse fate now. Making her way down the short ledge she caught sight of Kili, watching over his Uncle's body from afar, she knew at his feet was Fili. Her heart went out to him then, knowing the pain her must be feeling at hat moment.

Finding her way to Bilbo and Thorin she sank to her knees and a gasp of relief filled the silence as she realized the king was still breathing, though on his last leg of life.

"Averi" He managed, his breath but a whisper.

"Thorin." She whispered back with tears in her eyes, though they had hardly communicated the entire journey's length, she knew she had found someone worthy of being called a king, someone who she knew would fight until the very end.

He regarded her with sad eyes, communicating his last words to her by mere gesture. She grabbed his hand then, pushing her power through him, to take away the pain if just for a moment. She watched painfully as he closed his eyes, and as her last tears fell she held her hand under his head, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"I would have served you until the end of days…my king." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead before standing again to allow Bilbo his last goodbye.

She knew this goodbye had not been her first, for many centuries she had stood by as great friends passed in battle, every one of them had either bled out in her arms or were found just moment before passing, strewn in the battle field helpless and lost.

Saying goodbye to Thorin though, this goodbye was different; it pained her greatly to know she could not have done anything. With her final goodbye though he had squeezed her hand a little tighter before she let go, and she felt the weight of the world crash down around her as she walked away. Why must fate be so cruel?

Slowly she found her way to Kili and regarded him with a knowing nod instead of words. She could not find her words anymore and looking down at Fili she felt as if she would be losing him too. His body was beginning to turn pale from the winter air, and his eyes were shut, as if they never wanted to again see the cruelty of this world.

She slumped down beside him, trying to focus, trying to wake herself up from her stupor, but she just couldn't. Resting her hands on his sides she watched through lidded eyes as her power drained from her into his body, restoring anything that needed healing. The bluish green light from her palms raced all through his veins, making his body glow as her power hit him full force.

She was beginning to feel to effect of her power though, and through hazy eyes she watched as the world around her blurred. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer before she too would succumb to the aftermath of exhaustion, and before her eyelids shut completely she heard a faint cough, and movement underneath her palms then everything went dark.

**...**

When she awoke again it was dark, and her eyes took time to adjust, realizing her only light was emitting form a nearby candle. She wasn't in the mountain, instead from the looks of the stone walls surrounding her she was in the city of Dale. It was only until she heard the forced sigh of the shadowed figure in the corner of the room that she realized she was not alone.

"I see you are awake, _mellon_." His voice was soft, it almost sounded sad, and just at his tone the memories of battle suffocated her thoughts, making her flinch in nonexistent pain. "What am I doing here?" She asked him and watched with worrisome eyes as Legolas emerged from he corner, his arms firm across his chest as if he were fighting his own internal conflict.

"Your body could not control he power you were emitting to save the Prince's life. You collapsed and as he was carried back to the mountain to rest and heal, Tauriel had helped me bring you here." He sighed, and for the first time since she had known him, he looked defeated. "You must understand the dwarves are mourning their King now. It was best you healed here, for emotions are still running high under the mountain, we did not know how others would perceive your presence."

"I understand" She huffed, running her hands through her hair. "I want to attend the burial though, you cannot deny me of that Legolas." The Mirkwood Prince just nodded. "I was hoping you would be awake by then, I was also planning on attending. I will allow you privacy for a moment, when you are ready I will meet you outside the gates of Dale." Averi just smiled a thanks and turned her back to him as he exited.

Standing, knowing now she must be strong for herself, she found her cloak and with strands of cloth torn from the blanket at the end of her bed, she managed to tie her wild hair up away from her face, allowing her hood to shield her identity without her pure hair to give anything away. She could not bear having Kili or Fili if he was awake seeing her, and conversing with her. It would tear her apart just to know she could not do anything for their Uncle. She would conceal her identity until the ceremony was over and she was in the confines of the city once more.

She shed a single tear knowing what she must do, and with a sigh she grabbed a single white rose from the bunch on the stone windowsill she could only assume Legolas had placed there.

**...**

She watched with an uncertain bitterness as thousands had gathered around their King, weeping, praying, singing even. Silently, she placed her rose at Thorin's feet, and one final time regarded his as the king he was with a bow. Turning away with hazy eyes her heart skipped a beat when she locked eyes with Kili, he regarded her with a thankful nod, an seemingly took her as a woman from Dale with her hood covering her hair and her cloak covering her body. She nodded back, walking silently through the crowds of people back to Dale, back to a sleepless night. Legolas walked beside her, her only form of support as she quite literally leaned on him through their cold walk back, the dim burning light of the candles were not but specks of light in the darkness behind them.

Now they would turn to Fili as their King. The world would resume as it had before the loss of an old king, and a new king would arise. She had seen it so many times, but was not ready to face the new king this time, not ready to offer him her arm in war, her guidance, her sword as she would normally have done.

With her head to the ground she followed the battle torn path back to dale, back to her misery.

For the new king would seek a queen soon enough.

* * *

Ugh, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I know some of your guys wanted a fight scene between Averi and Azog, but I felt like it would be too unrealistic for her to step in and be the hero of the day. Someone needed to die, and I opted Thorin, I hope my writing skills held up against such an emotional scene in the movies! I know I'm not the best but I think I tackled it fairly well, there wasn't much to be said between the two in his last moment, and you all already know what Bilbo had said to him so I left that scene where it ended in the movies, with Bilbo by his side.

Please, if anything I would like at least more inputs on what you all thought of this chapter, I need to know if you guys are liking this story still or not. There's only a few more chapters left so get out what you want to say now! Please! I would love you all forever if I could get at least five reviews. Five reviews and you'll receive my eternal love, deal?


	17. The Coronation

_A/N: We are nearing the end people! I have to warn you, this chapter may be a little confusing, it contains about a few time skips. If you have any questions or comments please leave them in the review box at he bottom. Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story. I love you all, and thank you all so much for your support, I never thought this story would still be gaining followers! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

She had waited until she caught word that Fili had woken up, healthy, and healed. It was in that same day, in that some hour she had stood among the old city of Dale, and looked out over the mountain with sadness in her eyes. She had once considered that this may well be her home now, but as she watched the dwarves of the Iron Hills pile into Erebor to await Fili's return from the darkness of slumber, she turned her back, knowing it was not her place to remain here.

Fili would awake to his people by his side, the death of his Uncle would be thrown upon him, and then the mountain would sulk in silence as he too mourned his King, his blood. There would be no speak of the crown for weeks, maybe months, and Fili's time now would be taken up by advisors, by the company, by people who would soon be looking upon him to lead.

Though the mountain was vast, there was no room for her there now.

"Are you sure about this _Mellon_?" A voice called from behind, a friendly hand resting delicately on her shoulder. She turned to the Mirkwood prince, his bow strung over his back, and his eyes gentle as the morning sky. "It is for the best." She said with eyes downcast. She knew she would be welcomed under the mountain by the company, yet she would serve as a distraction. "They need time to rebuild, to grow once more, I cannot help them in their task now. It must be up to them."

Legolas nodded, taking her hand, leading her away from the view of the mountain top. "Let us be on our way then."

_…_

The ride to Mirkwood seemed to have taken longer than she would have expected, granted they stopped numerous times along the way along the lake to asses the damage taken to LakeTown. There were still small fires burning, and under the cover of night they called out to her like lost souls, she could do nothing for them though, she too was just as lost as they were.

With every step her horse took, time seemed to slow down tenfold, the crickets no longer played their music for her, and the night owls ceased to be heard. It wasn't until a hand had rested on hers that she was dragged out of her stupor only to realize she had stopped moving all together, and the gates of Mirkwood were glowing just up ahead.

"We are here, Averi." Legolas said, helping her off of the horse. His hands around her waist made her shudder, wishing the hands were replaced with another's but she smiled a thanks to him anyways. Once there was a time she would have wrapped her arms around him mercilessly and praised him with small kisses that trailed up his neck to his sensitive ears. Now he was foreign territory, and she wished she would have never even allowed herself to lose sight of who she was within his image.

"You are a great friend, Legolas, thank you for standing with me." She said in a whisper, and he smiled gently at her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come, you must get your rest, I can see you are still very drained _mellon_." It was all he needed to say for her to know he would have stuck by her no matter what. Though the years apart may have allowed for some speculation as to where they stood exactly, she knew now she had a rock to fall back on if she needed it. She smiled sincerely for the first time since the battle now, staring into the tree tops with a hidden sadness. The thought of Fili could not escape her, not even in another's presence.

She hadn't even kissed Fili, less embraced him, and she knew she had loved him more than she ever did Legolas, if their relationship was even one of love. With her eyes distant, and her thoughts in the clouds, Legolas led her into the forest palace, careful not to jar her from her thinking. He knew it took every ounce of strength within her to leave the mountain, but agreed with her when it came to what was the right choice.

He was never fond of dwarves, but there was a secret respect for the soon to be king. He had captured the skin changer's attention, he saw the love in her eyes for the creature and knew this was it for Averi, the dwarf was her one. He couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart at this acquisition though, would there ever be another for him?

_..._

Averi rolled her eyes watching from the perch of a tree branch above the forest floor as the prince sparred with his fellow comrades. It had been a month now and she was beginning to return to her normal state, her mind not so solely focused on the thought of Fili anymore. She had even returned to Beorn for a good week, riding out her misery there instead of under Thranduil's watchful eye.

Just as her thoughts were about to return to the spar beneath her, her attention was dragged elsewhere as a sylvan elf appeared from the brush, clutching a roll of parchment in her hands. "Lady Averien, Prince Legolas, I bring news from Dale." The elf spoke, and Legolas excused himself from the spar to retrieve the message from the elf. "Thank you." He whispered to her, and with a small smile she left.

Averi watched as Legolas's eyes scanned the parchment with curious eyes, until the message was clear, and his expression went blank. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned his gaze to her. "What is it!?" She demanded, slipping from the branch gracefully to the ground, grabbing for the message with anxious hands.

He simply pushed her away with a firm hand, making her realize how out of character she was acting. With a sigh she calmed, and crossed her arms over her chest in an act of annoyance. "The message, Legolas." She whispered, but her voice urgent. Though a suspicion in the back of her mind had already confirmed just what the message would bring.

"The Prince awaits his crown, Averien, you knew this day would come." He said his eyes sad as they took in the inner turmoil showing through in his companion. "We do not have to travel back if you feel you are not ready." his voice was soft and she gently smiled up at him with clearer eyes now.

"Legolas, I have been ready to return since I left, it was he who I was worried for." She spoke, placing a firm, but soft hand over his. "I am ready." She repeated, though he knew it was more for her ears than his in that moment. With a nod and a small smile he led her back to the palace to spread the news, though he assumed they would be the only two in attendance. Thranduil still held hate in his heart for the dwarves, and the loss of his people was weighing on him greatly.

"We must prepare for the journey back then, I only assume the travels have begin from the blue mountains, we do not want to get stuck traveling with a hoard of dwarves." Legolas scowled at the thought but Averi only laughed, "Oh _mellon_, it is not so bad."

_..._

She smirked at Legolas as they rode above the masses of Dwarves traveling from the Blue mountains and elsewhere across the region. "Oh brighten up." She huffed at him and he just scowled. They had gotten caught up in the crowd as soon as they had gotten onto the main trail to the mountain, and Legolas was fuming. "This is your fault, you know." He grumbled, and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know you did not have to accompany me." She said, her eyes now focused on the mountain in the distance. They were just a days travels away now.

He never answered her, he just kept his eyes focused forward, his back straight, and his face impassive. It would be a long days ride with him like this, and she sighed, instead now curiously looking over the mass of dwarves. Her sensitive ears had been ringing all day with dwarven tongue, but it felt familiar to her, having spent many years under the mountains of the small creatures.

Letting her mind become lost in the song now having taken over the group of Dwarves, she couldn't help but sing along. It was a sorrowful song, one she was sure they were singing for their King, Thorin.

In the crowd she spotted a female dwarf, weeping into the shoulders of another, and she felt her heart tighten at the image, for she had seen this dwarf before, it was Dis. Catching the female's eye Dis looked upon her with a hidden relief, a small smile forming on her face before tears began to stream down her face once more. A secret bond intertwined the two together, for this was the dwarf who had exposed her sons to the legend of the skin changer, the one who had let her eldest son slip out of the mountain gates that fateful day to search for the spirit.

Silently she thanked her father for this woman. For she had raised Averi's entire world, never in her years would she had expected to hold so much respect for a single mortal.

Sighing she pushed her horse along with the crowds and with every moment of lingering sunlight they inched closer and closer to the mountain.

_..._

That gates had been opened, a new entrance built lined with silver and rocks from the deepest caverns of the mountain. Flowers and candles lined the outside of the mountain resting there in the old King's name, lining the path for the new King. Averi kneeled down, toying with the white flower she knew she had placed there just over a month ago, it had wilted and the petals had begun to turn brown. Closing her eyes she set it back down, among the other flowers and gently rose, seeing Legolas watching her form just a few feet away.

Luckily for her the only dwarves she had seen so far were ones they had traveled with on the road in, there were no familiar faces among the crowds, except for Dis who she knew had already been swept away to properly say her final goodbyes to her brother, and to reunite with her sons once more. "You are nervous, why?" Legolas asked, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the mountain.

"I cannot forget the look on his face, he had been so close to death, what if I had missed with the arrow, what if I had been too late?" She questioned, her mind deciding to play these dirty tricks on her. There was a far more tempting question on her lips though, one that she had feared the most.

"What if he has a queen." She said, simply enough to have sounded like she didn't care, but her eyes shown the light of her true feelings and Legolas just smirked down at her.

"Now I know that dwarves may be the least intelligent of the races, but I do not think your Prince would allow that to happen." He said, and she looked up at him with a new respect in her eyes, Legolas had always hated the Dwarves, and she was surprised he had even agreed to come along. Now he was even able to respect her relationship with Fili in a new light. She just smiled up at him. "You are really nothing like your father." She commented, getting a small chuckle out of him.

"I know." he whispered.

_..._

She looked at her reflection in the mirror in one the vast rooms given for her and Legolas to stay in. It was an honest mistake, for the dwarves had thought them a couple and put them in there together, and with all other rooms full she had to deal with it for a good week, until now.

Today was the day, and she had gotten no sleep last night. She had just stared up at the stone walls, her eyes trying to picture just exactly what this day would bring. Her foresight though was shaky, and instead had shown her the vision of another king, a king far from re-taking his thrown. She had watched this king, Aragorn all night, his vision lasting hours as she sifted through his future.

The future was always fluid though, but she felt as if this Aragorn would someday come to power, and with his rule the age of men would begin. Now with the day actually ahead of her, she had forgotten the tale of Aragorn, and her mind was running wild as she stared her reflection down. Her dress was a soft green, to match the color of Legolas's tunic. Her hair fell in delicate curls around her face, down passed her waist, they no longer held wild look to them, for tonight they would be tamed. The dwarven brigade that had insisted on dressing her had also wished to braid her hair, but she simply declined the offer. They told her they had never seen a woman more beautiful, and she smiled down at them until they mentioned that her elf companion was a lucky one.

Now she was alone, Legolas, after containing his smirk through the entire ordeal had left to find if any of his kin from Imladris had come. She fingered the crown of flowers on her head, and the glimmer in her eyes told her not to cry, to hold it in, to stay strong.

She didn't know if she could make it through the ceremony if he would be choosing his wife tonight. Her eyelids shut, forcing the image of her out of her sight, instead replaced by the sweet smile of Fili, his laugh as he teased his brother, the ripple of his muscles as he battled. Everything about him made her feel vulnerable. Everything that he was had somehow managed to complete her, she was never supposed to find love but here she was picturing nothing but him.

With a sigh she opened her eyes again, hearing the soft patter of feet through the corridors outside her room. With one last glance in the mirror she threw her white as snow hair over she shoulder, stepping quietly to the doorway. Now came the test of all ages, could she keep her composure, could she stay in the shadows. She had to see if he was ready for her to try and return to him, if he was not she would leave again until fate told her he was ready.

Tracing the wooden carvings along the doorway she gently pushed them open, exposing herself to an empty hall, for everyone had scampered away at the sound of the horns blowing to call them all to witness the crowning of the new king. With a mess of thoughts in her head, and her eyes distant, she followed the dulled noise, her dress dragging quietly behind her.

She found herself in a great hall, decorated with gold and jewels all glimmering above and around her like flames of a candle. She took her stand at the very back of the crowd, many men from Dale had come so she was not sticking out among he masses of dwarves, and there were a few elves also, it seemed as if Legolas had found his kin and was quietly looking on standing with them, a blank look on his face. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, remembering having stood in this hall before, watching many great Princes become Kings. Living for eternity she had watched as history repeated itself too many times over. Kings came and went it seemed every time she batted an eye, and now standing, watching silently, she realized this was no different.

Exccept...it was completely different. She would not be watching a prince graduate to a king, she would be watching a friend who had always depended on his Uncle and brother, become a leader completely on his own. She would be watching the only true love she had ever known start his own kingdom, lead his own people, break away from an old life. She would become a mere memory to him.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts when she came to he was already standing there, up above everyone else so they could all watch with joyous eyes. Her mind had been so distant she hadn't realized she had been staring at him, and when she noticed her error, she couldn't find the strength to turn away.

He looked healthy again, his eyes shining brighter than they had ever as he watched Balin hold the crown that was meant for his Uncle. Fate had handed him a kingdom, and he couldn't have looked more pleased in that moment. She had seen right through him though, his heart had tore apart at the sight of the crown, and the sad eyes of the white haired dwarf presenting it to him. His eyes could have shone the bluest oceans, and the brightest skies, but they were cold, distant, dreaming of another fate where he was the one presenting the crown to a more deserving being, his uncle.

Song broke out among the company who had been stationed by his side, for they had vowed to follow Thorin, now they were vowing to follow him. It was a song filled with happiness at the sight of the new king as Balin stepped towards him with knowing eyes. A song filled with joy it may have been but the words rolled of their tongues slower than the saddest song of passing, slower than they had intended it to be. She could see Kili standing just behind his brother, watching the crown being placed over his head with weary eyes, he was tired, the bags under his eyes proved that, but there was a hidden excitement under his mask.

Averi watched as the crown fell perfectly along the golden hair of the prince, and just as it touched his blonde locks she could feel the air being sucked out of the room, the song sounded like it had slowed down even further and when she glanced around it seemed as if time itself had stopped completely. Everyone was frozen, eyes anxious, smiles wide.

The new king of Erebor had been crowned.

The masses of beings shouted and clapped furiously with all of the glee and joy they could muster. Averi did not clap, she did not shout, or cry out to him in all his glory, she simply stared, she stared until she could feel the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. She was the only being unmoving in the thousands of people. She was a shadow, hidden among the plethora of over excited dwarves, humans, and elves. Well, as excited as elves could get, with their passive smiles, and gentle clapping.

She thought she had hidden herself well, but the eyes of a dwarf were not to be underestimated.

Her presence had gone unnoticed until the very last minute, and she watched in horror as the eyes of the king met hers. Instantly she felt her heart shatter into a hundred different shards, her eyes unmoving from his figure up above the crowd. His eyes had scanned over her ignorantly, until something in his brain had shouted at him to look once more upon the back of the crowd. He had spotted her and in her stare he was frozen in place.

It was only she realized that everyone had begun filing out to attend the reception ceremony that she knew he was not ready. He would never be ready. She did not know if it was possible to rule and love at the same time, but when she looked at him she saw a broken heart, one that needed to heal now on its own. He needed to become a leader, and she would distract him from his task.

As quickly as she could she slipped out into the corridor, and headed for her room, hidden in the crowds of men.

Little did she know she was being followed.

* * *

_Please leave a review! If we can get to at least six I promise I will update within the week! _

_Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	18. A Desolate Hall

***Screeches at the top of my lungs***

**Please, punch me if the face, kick me, I'm so sorry this has gotten out so late! If I said I had no intention of putting this off for so long would you believe me? I really just got caught up in life and college that I pushed my stories to the side for a while, and kind of lost all interest to be honest. This story will be wrapping up soon, maybe a few more chapters, and thank you for all the support! Really I mean it, I wish I could hug each and every one of you, from my silent followers, to my constant reviewers, I love you all and this story wouldn't have made it without you.**

**On another note, would you all be so kind to leave a review again? I really love hearing from other people and it truly makes my day so much better. Thanks a ton!(:**

* * *

The crowds had parted for him as he made his leave through the hall, following the silhouette of the woman who visited him in his dreams every night. He watched as they bowed to him, their faces aglow with smiles and they cheered and sang as he walked among them, none asking where he was off too, none standing in his way. Hastily he turned down a more desolate corridor, the crowds of his people having flowed out into another hall for the reception feast.

It had seemed they were all too focused on the ale then that no one had noticed the newly crowned king slip off into the shadows, his intuition telling him which way to go. Why was she being so stubborn? Surely she knew he loved her, right? For more than month he had ached for her touch, and when he woke in his chambers under the mountain, knowing it was she who had saved him he called out for her instantly. He had asked around for weeks as he lay resting his body in his bed if she was still there, if they had seen her. None would look him in the eyes except for the company who had to encourage him to focus on the crown now, to focus on leading.

Then the news of his Uncle's death had been thrust upon him like a dull blade, and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces at the news. He had missed the burial, but when he was well enough to walk on his own he had visited the tomb many nights, spending hours at his uncle's feet, asking him why this had happened, asking him why it must be him to take the crown now.

He knew someday the thrown would be his, but not this day, not this year, surely it should have been ages later.

And now? He held the crown, and thousands of Dwarves, men and elves had bowed to him, praising him as the new king, welcoming him to the thrown. It had all been too much for him, and though he had stood above them all with a smile that promised leadership, his heart was beating erratically in his chest, and his knees were weak.

It wasn't until he had spotted her in the back of the crowd that everything that had happened since the battle came crashing down around him as reality sunk in.

His Uncle was dead, he was king, and the only person he wanted attention from was running from his gaze.

His thick fur cloak dragged mercilessly behind him as he kept a quick pace down the candle lit corridor. The crown felt foreign on his head as his eyes scanned ahead for her, and he knew he would never get used to it. His mind was no longer in the thrown, it was on her, only her, and as his thoughts raced and his palms sweat, he caught sight of her.

The corridor had ended, an unfinished project centuries ago leaving her in a dead end, she could not escape now unless she killed him herself.

With her back turned towards him, he watched with a hurt smile as she flinched at the sound of his voice. "Why do you run from me?" He asked, and she turned slowly, her body tense, her eyes broken and full of grief.

She did not speak, she did not even break his eye contact as he backed her into the wall of the dead end. "Has your heart changed?" He questioned his voice broken now, and just as her eyes appeared to be holding back the thoughts of a hundred lifetimes, she broke the contact, turning her gaze to the floor.

"You must lead, my King, I am but a distraction." She whispered, her hands running along the smooth stone wall as she struggled to keep her composure, she hesitated before her bead bowed to him and he shook his head.

"You need not bow down to me, it is I who should be praising you. You saved my life." He whispered, daring to inch closer.

"No!" She cried. "You are not yet ready to take this thrown, you must focus on what is at stake here!" She scolded him, her eyes burning with hate at her own words, her thoughts aflame as they spilled from her mouth.

He just watched her, his heart shattering more and more as the minutes passed. He wondered what she would do if there was a path out of the corner, if there was a way away from him. Would she take it once more? Or would she stay? "Are you sure you are not the one who is not ready?" He asked, his voice gentle and for a moment something in her glare faltered, something about her demeanor shattered to pieces before him.

"Averi, I love you.." He cried out, though his voice just a whisper echoing lightly off the massive stone walls. His eyes widened at his words yet he knew they were nothing but the truth. Her eyes were filled with surprise just as much as his had been, and something about the way she clung to her chest made it seem as if his words had stung her, as if she did not want to hear them. "I love you." he whispered again, his voice hardly audible to his own ears.

Averi tensed against the cool stone wall, her fingernails failing to make a mark as they dug into the rock. "Fili." She whispered, her gaze catching his.

"I have been waiting for you for over a month, every night your face plagues my dreams, your voice calling out to me like a lost whisper in the wind. I cannot sleep anymore, I can not bear the knowledge my future could be one without you." His eyes were distant now, as if recalling every moment of pain he had endured in the wake of finding her not by his side. "I felt like dying on the mountain top, I could have slipped away to another life yet I kept fighting. I fought and I lived because of you! So do not tell me I am not ready, I will lead this kingdom but I will not do it alone." There was a single tear in his eye now, daring to escape, to find it's way down his cheek.

"Averi, I cannot and will not do this without you." His voice was so broken she could not help the tears that tore at her eyes, they ran down her face in small streaks, and she watched his approach her now, realizing she had been wrong, realizing she could not leave again.

She let her body sink into the wall, her eyes clouded over with thought, and her fingertips gently tracing the cool stone beneath her hand. She knew now that nothing would be the same, there was no more roaming for her, there would be no more speculation as to where she would go next, this was her home now, she could not leave. Not when the sun of her universe dwelled here, there would not be another day that would pass that her world would not revolve around him.

Everything about him was beautifully sculpted into just what she needed, a strong willed mind, a kind heart, a gentle touch. She was a wild being, one who was created to roam, created to be free from a chain. He was just as wild, just as spirited, and she knew he would be able to keep her wild, he wouldn't taint her, instead let her remain as she was, and in return she would keep him safe. Safe from war, safe from heartbreak, for she knew she would never stop loving him. Even as he passed into another life as all mortals would, she would keep him in her heart, until the world turned to ash beneath her feet.

"Will you not speak?" For a moment she had lost herself in her own mind, and at his call she was ripped from her thoughts, and dumped back into reality. She caught his eyes for a moment, and realized he had come to stand just inches away, close enough to touch now. "Fili.." She managed, but her voice was just a whisper caught in her throat as his hand slammed into the stone wall just beside her head. It was not a violent act, but more to turn her undivided attention to him, to let her know he would not be leaving until she said something of worth. "Fili..." She whispered again.

There was nothing but silence after that, silence that tore through her bit by bit.

As the silence pounded at her ears, her eyes fell shut, and a sudden burst of heat washed over her in unspeakably warm waves, it started as a dull ray of sun that shone just barely through the clouds, to molten lava, burning her body to the bone, leaving her nothing but a pile of hot ash.

She couldn't quite pin exactly where this warmth was coming from, her mind had went completely blank for a moment, and her eyes had wound up closed, but for some reason she didn't want to think, she didn't want to open her eyes. Time was nonexistent, nor was the world around her. This all had to be a dream, right?

There was a hint of what was going on in the back of her mind, and she welcomed it with a warm embrace as the presence of lips upon her own was finally felt, and all prior thoughts of what exactly she was doing had escaped her.

His lips were soft, and he tasted like aged ale and something sweet. His earthy smell intoxicated her as she tasted him for the first time, touched him in a way more intimate than she had ever dared. He was nothing more than a member of the company before, and now she was kissing him in a darkened hall with nothing around them but the glowing candles.

She gave herself completely to him; through such a simple act she relinquished her soul, her entirety. For she knew now she would forever be wrapped around his finger, his queen if he would have it.

She allowed her hands to trail their way up his torso from their place on the stone wall, tracing a new path to his shoulders, delicately making their way to the back of his neck where her fingers danced along the nape of his neck.

She was breathless, never before had she ever had someone who had meant so much to her, leave her completely defenseless and numb. His touch sent waves of lightning down her spine, and his hot breath against hers was enough to make her legs go weak under her weight, and her mind begin to race.

Her lips started to burn under the friction of another's and her lungs were begging for more air but she wouldn't allow it.

Never before had she felt so complete, never before had such a simple gesture torn her to pieces.

It was just a kiss, but it was so much more.

She craved it, something she would grow to yearn for every day for the rest of her life, something she knew she would never be able to get enough of. Through such a simple kiss she was able to communicate to him everything she couldn't bring herself to say. Her lips screamed a confession of love to him through silence movements, her hands urging her to close to gap between them, to make them one being perfectly encompassed in passion and love.

Little did she know that similar thoughts ran ramped in another's mind just centimeters away. Fili was in love, he had confessed it, but never had he know how strong and overbearing love could be. It was sealed with a kiss, just a kiss, but it made his knees weak, his mind a loose cannon. Everything about her made him weak, made him vulnerable. Through her kiss he could taste her, sweet berries and something earthy...could it be walnuts?

Her fingers at the back of his neck continued to send sparks down his spine, or was that just her close proximity? He was kissing a women whom he had fallen in love with many years back as just a child. Now he was courting her, he was going to make her his queen. She leaned further into his kiss as a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips, doing awful things to his body.

She was amazing, was she not? Averi was quite literally sculpted by Eru, the highest authority in the heavens, she was magnificent, riveting, completely and utterly gorgeous...and she was his. Part of him felt as if he didn't deserve this kind of love...

Just as the thought passed that they had to have been in the hall for quite some time, she pulled away from the kiss, and the smile on her face sent a small shiver down his back and over his shoulders.

"I love you, Fili." She whispered, taking a braided strand of his beard and twisting it between her fingers comically. "I am sorry if I seemed distant, you must understand it was only for your betterment as a new leader. I did not want to distract you from your duty."

"By Mahal, Averi, please say you'll never leave again." He urged her with a smirk on his face. Once more he leaned into her and captured her lips with his, this time cupping her face gently. Just the feeling of her lips on his, he knew he would never get used to.

Pulling away he interlocked their fingers, and she smiled lightly at him as he began to guide her away. "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice almost silent in the echoing hall. "There is one more thing we must do before we return to everyone, wouldn't you agree?" he said looking back at her with a smirk, and she just cast her eyes to the floor with a faintly pink cheeks.

My god this was puppy love if he ever had seen it. They were worse than his brother and that elf.

Smiling to himself he led her away from the main halls, down into the more desolate part of the mountain. Tonight he would make her his queen, forever.


	19. A Silent Agreement

**Guys, It has really been way too long and I'm so sorry. This is my second semester at college and I'm drowing in papers and homework to do it's unreal. Of course put that on top of my overwhelming procrastination and you have a complete disaster. Again, I'm really sorry but life can just get in the way of things sometimes, right? Anyhow, I hope you all like this chapter, and let me know what you think in the reviews. I really love you guys for sticking around to see this story written out and I really appreciate the continued support! You guys are my rock.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Ahh!"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle!"

"Try harder...FILI!"

"Averi you need to stop squirming!"

"You're giving me a headache!"

"Almost done..."

He sighed as he looked down at her, circling to see her face for the first time since she had sat down in one of the plush chairs in his chambers by the fire. Her face was drawn in what looked like a permanent scowl, and her hands ran through her hair trying to push away the ache. "You are impossible." He smirked, taking her hand, pulling her to him.

"And you are an ass. I know you were doing that on purpose."

He just laughed, pulling her closer so that no air could have still lingered between their bodies. It was true, he did quite enjoy seeing her so flustered.

"Maybe." He whispered with a wink.

"Why did you put it there?" Averi asked, fingering the new braid in her hair. She held it before her eyes, the very end of it where the small bead of Fili's was placed. It was composed of five strands of hair, all intertwined with great skill and patients. Her fingers traced the braid to the side of her neck where it began just behind her right ear.

"Because, I knew the braid would fall closest to your heart." He said letting his fingers draw a line from her neck to the skin above her heart. He smirked when he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, Averi" he spoke again when she said nothing, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you too." She whispered, looking up into his eyes with a smile. "I've seen the world grow old, but I've never come across anyone who has made me feel the way you have, Fili."

"If that is so then let us begin to rule this mountain together." His smile was sincere and she had to admit she had never quite seen this side of Fili, this overwhelming happiness that seemed to radiate off of him as if he were but a child still. He was happy, and that seemed to fill her heart with joy quite as equally. Her father had placed this dwarf on Earth so she could love him, she would never be able to repay Eru for such a gift.

"Yes, together." She whispered back the faint trace of a smirk on her face as he hastily pulled her out of the room, their laughing echoing down the abandoned corridors.

...

The way she swayed about the floor, dancing and carrying on with the company made his heart tug in his chest. Her new braid swinging along her neck gently as she was passed along the room meeting new faces, and conversing with old ones. She was the only thing he could focus on in the entire room full of hundreds. She was his shining sun, all others now but a lonely star in the backdrop of her universe. He sighed, turning his gaze to Balin who was already watching him with an all knowing gaze.

"What has you so?" Fili laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he found his way over to the elder dwarf.

"The way you look at her, I can't help but watch, it is amusing to see you so vulnerable at the feet of a female." he smirked, turning his gaze to Averi then back to his new king.

"She is no ordinary female, Balin." Fili mused back, his voice full of lust as he scanned over the crowed trying to find her head of pure snow once more.

Balin sighed, "Your Uncle would be proud, Fili. She will make for a great queen, the love you two share will reign over this mountain for ages to come."

Fili looked at the older dwarf with solemn eyes now, at the mention of his uncle. Thorin would be proud, he knew he would always be proud, and with that though a smile appeared on the kings face once more. "Thank you, Balin." Fili whispered, drawing his senior into his arms. Looking over the others dwarf's shoulder though he caught sight of something that he wished he would not have to address tonight, nor any night.

A pair of ocean blue eyes bore into him like an arrow. Of course he would be here.

"I must adhere to something, I will return." He spoke softly into Balin's ear as he released him, the elder dwarf following his gaze to the wallflower standing alone seemingly out of place. He just nodded, watching Fili make his way through the crowd that parted before him.

"Mahal help that elf if he so even lays a hand on Averi." Dwalin laughed with a smirk watching his new king walk along with an aura the company all knew too well. "Looks like you're not the only one he feels he has to look out for anymore, eh Kili?" Dwalin said putting his bulky arm around the younger dwarf's shoulders.

"Well Mom always said he was too protective, lets see if it'll bite him in the ass this time." Kili said with a smirk, knowing all too well his brother could take things too far.

"I'd say he'll start a brawl and Averi'll be the one to bail him out!" Dwalin's laugh was contagious as the company watched their king on his personal mission to keep what was his, his. Ale was passed around as the bets were on, they all watched with amused eyes as new king confronted woodland prince.

...

"Your highness." The elf regarded through narrow eyes wondering why now the dwarf had chosen to confront him rather than later. Yet judgment aside no one seemed to have paid any attention to the pair standing against the wall, only a few passing glances were cast at them. "Your people seem keen to minding their own." He said with nothing more than a spiteful smirk on his face.

"They know when to pry and when to turn their heads if that is what you mean." Fili said back, a slight annoyance to his tone. Legolas knew it was for him though, not for the crowd before them.

"I know what you are going to tell me, King dwarf, and know this…I am not very fond of being given direction." Legolas said, his voice low not wishing to attract unwanted attention by mouthing off the dwarves new leader.

"I am not here to tell you to stay away from her, I'm here to give you a fair warning. If you so much as say one harming word to her, or even lay a hand on her with ill intentions I will slaughter you." Fili said, his voice low but not venomous at all, there was a smirk on his face and his hand was at his hilt as a show of seriousness. If his little façade was meant to come off as threatening it did no harm, but rather left the elf wondering what Averi saw in this little man. "But by all means, I'm sure you know she would have your head before I could even draw my sword." His smirk was growing wider by the second, knowing wandering eyes would be watching them. He was simply putting on a show for his people by "showing kindness" to their guests.

"I have lived far longer than you King dwarf, and will continue living when you have passed into ash. You do not think she will grow lonely and ache for a simple touch once more after you are dead?" Legolas was purely beaming, having stopped the dwarf in his tracks. For a second Fili's face was one full of rage, the elf thought he may just smite him where he stood right now, but alas his face twisted back into one of complete joy and he laughed. Legolas caught the slight twitch of his hand though as it still gripped his sword.

"That thought actually has passed through my mind one time or another, and I figure this. If she is so lonely once I pass that she should have to seek out another for comfort, well then I hope by Mahal it is you." His face was one of complete seriousness and Legolas realized he was telling the truth. "but by and by I still would really love you run you through with my sword right now, so don't mistake what I just said as a show of trust and friendship."

Legolas looked at him through skeptical eyes. "Tell me this then, why would you pray for it to be me? If the situation should come to that surely your dying wish would be for her to turn to anyone but I."

"This is true, but I have heard of the way you have cared for her in the past, even months ago you were still with her, you became the solid ground she tred on. I can never fully thank you for what you have done for her. Truly, Legolas."

"I understand now King Fili, and I assure you while now you are her solid ground I will be there still. If I should falter in my task then I know I should have failed both her and the Valar. You have my word." Legolas's eyes never left the dwarf's and in their exchange a silent agreement was made.

Fili was not immortal, Legolas was. When Fili should pass into death and Averi have none to turn to Legolas would return once more to be the strength she would need. Yet he would not pursue her in her grief, only to raise her up once more from the ashes of her past.

"Thank you." Fili whispered his eyes sincere yet heavy as they exchanged arms in the official ways of pact keeping. His grip was tight on the elf's forearm and Legolas's on his, and somehow both now felt the weight of what lay in the future on their shoulders.

And just as day pass into night the woman whose future rest with these men bounded up, smile bright and eager. Both of their hearts seemed to tug at their chests.

"Legolas, you have stayed!" She said as her smile seemed to form a similar one on his face. Fili watched the exchange with a sinking feeling in his chest. The way his hand slid around her waist, or the way her hand found his shoulder. They were better suited for each other, better in every way.

"Let us dance?" She questioned to the elf to looked to the dwarf for an answer, or rather permission. Fili just nodded and watched as his future queen pulled the eleven prince out into the middle of the crowd, and a hesitant sigh escaped his lips as the elf twirled her around to the joyful music.

He also caught sight of Tauriel and Kili, laughing and carrying away farther away. Tauriel would face the same fate as Averien if the two should be wed.

It was a haunting thought, leaving Averi alone in this world once death should take him. But then again, there was the possibility he would be able to leave something behind for her to love and cherish, yes.

A smile grew on his face once more, the thoughts of the troublesome future pushed to the back of his mind as he imagined Averi chasing after smaller versions of herself and Fili. Suddenly the future didn't seem so set on one path anymore.

Now all he needed to do was officially make her his queen.

* * *

**Poop ending, I know but it keeps getting harder and harder to find the time to write anymore. My other story is haunting me too, so if you guys have any ideas please cast them my way. I love the help and most of the time I can find ways to incorporate your ideas into the story!**

**Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	20. Making Room

_Sorry for the long awaited update, but here's the next chapter. It's kind of a huge time skip and I decided to throw caution to the wind and mix things up a little. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Legolas POV.._

He had to admit, the small bulge of her stomach had grown on him, more in curiosity than in adoration yet he knew there was a small flutter of excitement in his gut when it came to getting to finally meet the child. He knew the baby would be special, not only that it would be the heir to a throne, yet it would be of a new race completely.

"You're staring again mellon." She laughed, stroking her stomach in a loving way, as if it were the child itself in her hands.

Legolas snapped from his transfixion, a look of embarrassment flashing in his eyes.

"I am only five months along, yet you stare at me as if I could give birth any moment." She laughed again, and he just smirked.

"I must admit I am rather intrigued by this future child." He said with a small smile, turning his gaze from her eyes to the forest floor beneath their feet.

Averi had visited often, choosing days when Fili was called to extensive meetings and councils that could last weeks. It was her little escape, wandering to Mirkwood to visit with the elves, and the prince.

She had been there for two days already, claiming Fili had left his brother to run things as he went out with Dwalin to meet with another dwarven council in another land just a few days trek out.

He appreciated her company with him anyway, and any day he could get with her he would take. He had yet to tell her he would be setting out on his own journey soon enough in search of a ranger his father had told him of.

The heir of Gondor, Aragorn. He had his suspicions though that she had already forseen the rangers future. He could just as easily ask her where to search but what would the fun be in that, besides, he needed a long escape from the dark forest. With every passing day the branches bore down on him like endless weights, restricting his breathing, making him crave the light.

But her, when she visited she was his light. She helped him to breath again and he thanked her for that. For now she was his temporary savior, though he would never let her know that.

"If you are so intrigued I will have word sent for you when the child does arrive." She smirked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Though her smile still held, a certain sadness washed over her eyes.

"Mellon?" Legolas asked, lifting her chin with his hands to meet his eyes.

"I am scared, Legolas." Her voice was a whisper but she didn't even have to speak for him to understand.

"You are not wandering alone anymore Averi, in every direction you turn now you will find a friend. Let your fears rest with us." She just gave him a small smile and leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder as her hands clamped over her stomach.

"Thank you." She whispered. "truly."

…

_Beorn POV..._

"Now I will never see you!" He yelled, but there way joy in his tone as he found his way to the spirit standing among the horses, feeding one with grain in her palm. She just laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"You sadden me with such accusations." She smirked. "How could I forget the soul who took me in, Beorn, you truly are family to me." She said purely beaming at him and he laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Do you have a name yet?" He asked, pulling away from the embrace, his face full of curiosity and overwhelming joy.

There would be another skin changer, though most definitely mixed race the child would still share its mothers traits, and in his eyes, that meant another one of his kind.

It had been so long since his people had been eradicated, and just the talk of one like him being born into this world knocked down a wall inside of him. For years, before Averi had even came along he had lost all hope, immersing himself in his yard work, taking care of his animals. Hope that any of his kind were still alive dwindled more and more every day, even when Averien came around it wasn't the same.

But now something akin to pure happiness and hope flashed in his eyes. There would be another.

"No." She said, a small frown forming on her face. "I have discussed it with Fili but we have discovered neither of us are very great at decision making." She let out a small laugh and Beorn just smirked with a huff. "I see." He said, his voice low in whisper. "You may be troubled now but as soon as the child is born you will know." His voice sounded old and wise, and for a moment Averi looked to Beorn as more than just a great friend, she realized he had almost been a brother to her, even if she was extremely older than him. Family, he was family no matter age nor height, nor hair on his back. She loved him, truly as nothing more than a brother.

"I know." She whispered back.

…

She had requested that Fili be present while the entire ordeal went down, but as soon as the first contraction came and went she was wishing she was alone. She had always admired her own strength when it came to physical pain, she was a natural healer so pain was more of an annoyance than an actual thing. Now though she wished she were alone so she could scream into an abyss or a black void, the pain she was feeling now was nothing she had ever experienced before physically.

It felt like the damn child was toying with her insides with malicious intent.

Not only that but the stress labor was putting on her body was making it hard for her to control what form she was in. The pain was sending signals to her brain, trying to force her body into morphing, which usually sped up the healing process but she had to repress that notion which was just adding to her long list of things to scream about.

"I am weak." She would say to Fili, shame written all over her face and he would just chuckle to himself, earning a glare from her once in a while. Growing up his mother had helped give birth to other dwarven female's children; he knew this was a process that invoked plenty of pain.

"You are more mortal than you think Taerin." He whispered as she groaned in pain, the nick-name bringing a small smirk to her face.

"You had called me that when we first met, you remember that day that well?" She asked as sweat beaded down her face, her grip on his hand tightened but not in pain.

"How could I forget? That was the day I fell in love with you." He said with a small laugh and she just shook her head with a smirk. She was about to say something back before the chamber doors flew open and a flash of brown and red hair flew inside.

"Has it happened yet?!" The red haired elf asked with a look of worry and wonder written all over her face. Kili gave his brother a sympathetic look, "I couldn't stop her." he mouthed to his brother who just looked at Averi worriedly.

"What are you doing here Tauriel?" Averi muttered her words barely audible through her groaning.

"I have never witnessed childbirth before, my race seldom carries children. I wanted to witness this moment for good luck."

"There is nothing neither good nor lucky about this _*sharp inhale*_ if you are so curious there is a vacant chamber across the hall where you may _*groan*_ begin the process of having your own damned child." Averi said, but the words were spoken softly and with venom. Fili and Kili bother shared identical smirks as they watched the emotional show-down between the two females.

It was true they were not close friends, but through their time living together, being the only outsiders to the mountain they had learned to enjoy each others company. Their personalities clashed not because they were so different, but because they were alike in more ways than one. Both strong, capable females, both very sarcastic and arrogant at times. Both always striving to come out on top, even when they sparred, which they often did neither would ever hold back. Dwalin had to call off one too many fights before in fear that Averi may seriously injure Tauriel or vice versa.

Even though Averi was incapable of death Fili never accepted her sparring with Tauriel. In his mind he knew Averi was capable of feeling pain and he wanted her life under the mountains to be pain free, she had suffered war after war, battle after battle. It was time to settle down, they had decided nine months ago to begin a family, no more sparring, no more sword wielding in her free time.

As the months had passed Fili could see the small child growing inside his queen, nothing made him happier than knowing he would be a father. Today he would be...and he was feeling the pressure. Not only mentally but physically as Averi had clamped down on his hand, crushing his bones. He didn't want to pull away from her but the pain was making it hard to keep up the smiling and chatty attitude.

"Averien!" Tauriel exclaimed, her eyes wide and her cheeks slightly pink at the insinuation. Averi just laughed, though the laughter seemed to bring on another wave of pain.

"I was only partially joking." Averi spat, looking over to Kili who wore an even redder face. She managed to smirk at the younger dwarfs best poker face, but she knew where his mind was. "I think your prince would want to be anywhere but here right now anyways."

Tauriel just glared, seemingly looking over the older female as if to calculate approximately when she would give birth so she could hurry back. "As you wish." She murmured, stalking out the doors with Kili slowly following, giving the two a short wave goodbye before the doors closed shut behind him.

Both Fili and Averi were silent before Averi looked over to Fili with a smirk. "Do you think they're going to take my advice." She whispered, easing her grip on his hand. Fili looked to the door then back at Averi, "Please do not put that image in my head love."

They both laughed silently together before another wave of pain washed over her and Fili's hand was back in the vice grip.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
